Momentos compartidos
by Rosirinoa
Summary: Una serie de relatos románticos pequeños (drabbles) ente Levi y Petra en diferentes situaciones y momentos. Algunos son AU y otros se apegan al manga/anime. ¡Manden sugerencias!
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de autor:**_

_**Esta será una serie de drabbles que iré escribiendo poco a poco, la mayoría- si no es que todos- serán LevixPetra (me encanta la pareja!). Habrá AU (o universos alternos) y otros estarán situados en el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin. **_

_**Este en particular lo escribí escuchando la canción de bittersweet de lacrimosa, así que recomiendo escucharla mientras lo leen. De preferencia la versión con**__**Ville Valo**____**y**____**Lauri Ylönen. Espero les guste. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias por favor. **_

Las pilas de libros amontonadas en mi librero fueron lo primero que noté al entrar a mi habitación. Por suerte, ninguna de ellas tenía ni la más mínima pizca de polvo; eso haría mucho más insufrible este momento. No soporto la idea de que haya algo sucio en mi habitación.

Alumbré una de las velas que había en el escritorio con la firme intención de escribir unos reportes, pero resultó una tarea imposible para mí. Nunca creí que me afectara tanto la pérdida de mi escuadrón, no sólo por lo impráctico que sería comenzar desde cero con nuevos reclutas; supongo que en realidad la costumbre es algo difícil de cambiar, y más si hay cierto grado de apego con aquellos que nos han dejado.

Ver muerto a cada uno de ellos me partió el alma, pero el poco corazón que me quedaba fue completamente destruido al ver el cuerpo de Petra sin vida junto a ese árbol; tan inerte y gris, como si fuera una escena de mis peores pesadillas. Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde la expedición, pero simplemente me encuentro varado en esta pesadez mental.

Debo aceptar que ella se ha ido; dejar atrás el espectro de lo que alguna vez fue amor dentro de mí y que me asecha toda las noches por la falta de su presencia, porque la única culpable de que me sienta así es ella, al haber desaparecido tan abruptamente de mi vida, como si la falta de su cercanía me ahorcara de a poco, haciéndome esclavo de su sádica ausencia.

Pero verdaderamente sé que no es así. El culpable soy yo, por ser su superior y no haber estado ahí para evitar que murieran -que ella muriera-; por haber dado esas indicaciones que serían su sentencia a muerte. Esa es la realidad.

¿Acaso era ese el maldito destino? No puedo aceptarlo. Incluso sabiendo que peores cosas ocurren y sin ser yo alguien libre de pecado, me es imposible digerir tal injusticia de la vida, que sin merecerlo me hizo tan feliz para devolverme al estado miserable que alguna vez tuve, sacrificando a una mujer inocente para darme una lección.

Y sin embargo, éste veneno es lo único que ahora me une a Petra; este horrible sentimiento de vacío que me llena de dicha y pesar al mismo tiempo; saber que sí sucedió, que su cuerpo estuvo alguna vez recostado sobre mi cama para despertarme con su hermosos besos, pero que abruptamente la realidad me golpee todos los días con el vacío que dejó sobre mi almohada.

Y finalmente en un acto desesperado entre lágrimas, sudor y pesar, junto mis manos sobre mi cabeza, rogando porque si aún hay algo de ti, Petra Ral, que permanezca cerca de mí, hagas que este sentimiento agridulce desaparezca. No puedo continuar con ésta resaca que dejó la embriaguez de tu cariño. Si esto es una venganza por haber traicionado tu confianza, no creo soportarlo mucho más… me repito a mí mismo, sabiendo que el olvido y la resignación me alejarían definitivamente de ella, esta vez perdiéndola para siempre.

. 


	2. Departamentos

Demasiadas cosas que hacer; compras domésticas, pagos, trámites y el elevador del edificio se descompuso. Este no es mi día definitivamente. Por suerte hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar, sólo espero terminar con mis pendientes hoy. Son las 8 de la mañana y la primera parada será el banco que está a dos cuadras. Tengo todo listo, mi maletín con los papeles necesarios, copia de todos ellos, bolígrafo y una botella de agua en caso de deshidratación extrema debido al calentamiento global.

En cuanto salgo, no puedo evitar seguir la rutina y caminar hacia el elevador, sin recordar que lo están arreglando. ¡Qué idiota! por suerte antes de llegar lo recuerdo y me encamino hacia las escaleras que casi nadie usa, sólo para chocar con un chico que corría a toda velocidad. Debe ser uno de los vecinos de los pisos de arriba. Nunca lo había visto, pero hay algo bastante interesante acerca de ese sujeto que me hace mirarlo detenidamente mientras pasa corriendo frente a mí, con una mirada bastante pesada y hasta malhumorada.

-Perdón, no te vi venir –dije completamente apenada después de echarle un buen vistazo a su porte.

-No, yo iba demasiado rápido, disculpa-me dijo moviendo su negro cabello como para acomodarlo y peinarse, a pesar de traer uno de esos cortes que realmente no necesitan de grandes esfuerzos por acomodar.

Casi sin esperar a que yo respondiera continuó su carrera por las escaleras. La verdad es que nunca había visto a alguien correr tan rápido, y eso que yo corro unas tres o cuatro veces por semana. Parece que es un tipo bastante serio y enojón, pero había algo en sus pequeños ojos azules que me dejó intrigada, y eso sin mencionar que se veía bastante apuesto.

Perfecto, un ataque de hormonas alborotadas es lo que necesitaba en este momento. Será mejor que me apure, o no me dará tiempo para hacer todos mis pendientes.

Afortunadamente no había mucha gente en el banco y pude llegar relativamente temprano a la oficina de Hacienda, donde debo arreglar un problema de impuestos. Seguramente saldré de aquí hasta después del mediodía. Hay tanta gente y los burócratas son tan tardados...

Terminado finalmente todo el asunto fiscal, debo ir a otro banco para hacer otros pagos, así que aprovecho para pasar por una cafetería y comprar un café. Lo necesito con urgencia, pero justo cuando voy a salir del establecimiento, me encuentro nuevamente con el vecino de la mañana. Esta vez no iba corriendo, pero tenía pinta de necesitar un café bastante cargado. No puedo culparlo, con el ritmo que esta ciudad tiene, uno debe correr la mayoría del tiempo.

Otra vez me vuelvo topar con esos ojos azules, que en cuanto se encuentran con los míos, en mi mente aparece la palabra "hielo". No es que su mirada fuera fría, pero hay algo definitivamente gélido que transmite su ser. Tímidamente lo saludo y sonrío, pero parece ser se esas personas poco sociables porque se limitó a saludarme y voltear la mirada hacia la pizarra donde se anunciaban las promociones del día. Al menos es caballeroso, porque amablemente me abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera salir, mirándome inexpresivamente.

Por fin he terminado todos mis pendientes y sólo resta ir al supermercado por la comida de la semana. En momentos como este, realmente detesto no tener un automóvil y tener que caminar siete cuadras enteras cargando las bolsas con la provisión. Supongo que ya ni quejarse es bueno, lo he hecho desde que vivo sola, no veo por qué no podría hacerlo ahora. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el elevador inservible de mi edificio y los seis pisos de escaleras que debía subir ¡maravilloso!

Poco a poco comienzo a subir hacia el piso en donde vivo, tratando de animarme al pensar que al menos estaba haciendo ejercicio extra esta semana. De pronto, una voz que venía por detrás de mí me sorprendió.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

¡Qué sorpresa! Era el vecino interesante que había visto en la mañana…y en el café… probablemente el destino quiera que platique con ál, ya es la tercera vez que me lo topo en un día.

-Muchas gracias – y en cuanto dije eso, tomó la mitad de las bolsas, sin problema alguno para cargarlas y subir velozmente por las escaleras- ¿eres atleta o algo así? ¿cómo es posible que puedas prácticamente correr cargando esas bolsas?

-¿Eh? –fue lo primero que dijo mientras me veía con incredulidad, inmediatamente cambiando un poco su expresión- oh, lo siento –disminuyó el paso, esperando a que lo alcanzara- solía ser aficionado al atletismo en la universidad….

-O sea que eres deportista… bueno, me llamo Petra. – dije poniendo la sonrisa más cálida que pude hacer.

-Levi…. –continuamos caminando por las escaleras sin hablar mucho hasta llegar a mi piso, en donde me acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Levi. Eres muy amable –definitivamente era un tipo atractivo; de esas personas que por el simple hecho de ser calladas y mal encaradas, son lo suficientemente interesantes para dejarte pensando un buen rato.

-Si necesitas algo, yo vivo en el 105, del piso diez –dijo después de un momento, y al parecer haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer amable.

-Muchas gracias. Si vienes un día a visitarme podríamos tomar una taza de té, tengo que agradecerte de alguna forma el ayudarme a cargar las bolsas hasta aquí – abrí la puerta del departamento y el momentáneamente se asomó. Quizá por reflejo, quizá por curiosidad.

-Si esa es una invitación, vendré esta semana –dijo poniendo las bolsas al lado de la puerta y caminando hacia las escaleras, sin mostrar grandes cambios en su expresión facial, pero juraría que sus ojos me sonrieron, y ese fue el momento en el que el amor platónico por mi vecino comenzó.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Espero les haya gustado. Este AU me pareció bastante cotidiano… sobre todo porque se me ocurrió mientras hacía pagos en el banco. Dejen sus reviews y comentarios con sus opiniones y sugerencias. Gracias por leer mis fics **_


	3. Razones

Y aquí estaba yo otra vez… por alguna extra razón, el comenzó a aparecer dentro de mi mente con regularidad. Al principio era esporádico. Ahora, se mete en mis pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo y para colmo, tengo que verlo todos los días. El Capitán Levi se las ha ingeniado para convertirse en una parte importante de mi vida, y en una manera que no es estrictamente profesional. Justo en cuanto entré en la cocina comencé con esos tontos pensamientos como "recuerda preparar el café justo como a él le gusta, con un poco de azúcar… y no olvidar utilizar la taza más limpia que haya… me pregunto qué pensará en cuanto tome su café" no puedo evitarlo, y justamente lo estoy haciendo en este preciso momento.

Había algo demasiado erróneo en todo esto. Este tipo de cosas no deberían pasar y yo debería ser capaz de controlarlo. De repente, me doy cuenta de que muy probablemente mi rostro muestre lo que estoy pensando, porque en cuanto el susodicho entró a la cocina empezó a cuestionarme.

-¿Sucede algo, Petra?- su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna; como siempre parecía que nada le afectaba, pero incluso así, él estaba preocupado por mí, aparentemente.

-Buenos días Capitán… todo está bien, es sólo que no dormí bien anoche.

-el café ayuda- dijo mientras tomaba su taza de café y se sentaba en la mesa frente al horno- por eso es que lo bebo la mayoría de las veces.

Le sonreí amablemente y comencé a preguntarme qué sería lo que lo mantiene despierto por las noches. Desde luego que es una persona ocupada. Ser líder de nuestro escuadrón no debe ser una tarea fácil, a pesar de lo que piensen otras personas.

El desayuno transcurrió con la normalidad acostumbrada y como siempre, los chicos discutían sobre quién sería el responsable de limpiar los establos. Esa era una tarea que debía ser cumplida diariamente, y no era del agrado de ninguno de nosotros. Por lo general el lugar olía bastante mal en las mañanas y los caballos se ponían de malas cuando eran aseados, pero en eso recordé que tendríamos el fin de semana libre y eso empezaría en cuanto termináramos nuestros deberes diarios.

-Yo los limpiaré.

-¿De verdad Petra? Perfecto, entonces yo me hare cargo de la cocina y el comedor –Erd me sonrió y comenzó a levantar los platos del desayuno.

-Bien… oh, por cierto Capitán –comenzó a decir Oluo seriamente.

-¿Sí? –lo miró fijamente, con una de esas miradas que no expresan mucho pero al mismo tiempo inspiran respeto.

-Nos preguntábamos… ya que tendremos el fin de semana libre, estaremos libres en cuanto terminemos nuestras tareas ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Pues queríamos saber si podíamos tomar algunos tragos después de la cena, si usted nos lo permite, claro está –hubo una pausa y todos se quedaron a la expectantes; muy atentos a la respuesta del Capitán. Era sumamente difícil leer su lenguaje corporal, pero parecía relajado.

.Mientras limpien todo el desorden después de eso, pueden hacerlo.

-¡Gracias señor!

Me alegré mucho de que finalmente pudiéramos relajarnos durante la tarde, además de tener tiempo libre y no estar en servicio. Después de terminar mi café me apresuré para ir a los establos, muy ansiosa por terminar con mis deberes y comenzar a descansar, pero Gunther me detuvo.

-¿Nos vas a acompañar en la noche Petra? – tenía esa mirada en él. La misma que ponía cuando estaba de buenas.

-¡Por supuesto! –sonreí un poco y no pude evitar voltear a ver al Capitán.

¡Diablos! Debo dejar de mirarlo así. Me pregunto si alguien se habrá dado cuenta… en definitiva eso sería mi fin; nadie se debe enterar ¡y en primer lugar esto no debería estar pasando! Creo que este fin de semana libre es justo lo que necesito para ordenar mis pensamientos. Estoy verdaderamente determinada a ponerle fin a este pseudo-amor platónico con el Capitán Levi.

_Nota mental número 1: No debo mirar al Capitán Levi más de lo necesario ni debo voltear a ver sus reacciones cada vez que digo algo._

Mientras limpiaba los establos muchísimas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Estoy muy orgullosa de ser parte del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Cuando era pequeña lo único que quería era proteger a mi familia de los titanes. Después, la lista se amplió para incluir a mis amigos y ahora es mi razón de vivir. Finalmente encontré algo para lo que soy buen y el Capitán lo pudo ver. Por eso mismo, siempre estaré agradecida con él. Lo admiro muchísimo... y esa es precisamente la razón por la que mis sentimientos se confunden. Estoy segura de que sólo es una etapa; una fase que no durará mucho.

Ya estaba casi terminando con los caballos y comenzaba a darles de comer cuando escuché unos pasos acercándose. Ya pasaba del medio día y el sol estaba muy brillante, así que lo primero que vi fue una silueta masculina, misma que reconocí inmediatamente: era el Capitán. Que suerte la mía.

-Petra ¿ya terminaste con los caballos?

-Ya casi señor, sólo necesito darles de comer y estarán listos –sentí mis piernas temblar y tuve que agarrarme del marco de la puerta para no caerme y todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreír. Sí, poner una gran sonrisa y esperar que no haya notado mi torpeza -¿va a salir?

-Sí –dijo con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, pero sus ojos mostraban simpatía. Al menos estaba de buen humor- Necesito ir a la ciudad para entregar unos papeles. Regreso en un momento por mi caballo ¿ok?

-Claro, sólo necesito unos minutos más.

Me apresuré a terminar con su cabello y después de unos cuantos minutos quedó listo para viajar. En eso escuché otra vez unos pasos acercarse, así que tomé las riendas del caballo y caminé hacia l puerta

-Listo Capitán. Parece que el caballo está de buenas hoy, así que seguramente llegará más rápido y…¡Hanji! Pensé que…

-Que era el pequeño Capitán. No, él está haciendo los preparativos finales para irse y me pidió que revisara si ya estaba listo el caballo –ella sonrió mientras acariciaba al equino.

-¿Entonces sí está listo? Necesito irme rápido –el Capitán Levi apareció justo detrás de mí.

-¡Señor! Sí, ya está…- le pasé las riendas y creo que me sonrojé un poco

-Gracias Petra, nos vemos después. Hasta luego cuatro ojos –se subió al caballo y enseguida se fue.

-Cuídese –vi cómo se alejaba y cuando volteé me encontré con una sonrisa muy particular en el rostro de Hanji, viéndome fijamente -¿qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Te pusiste roja!

-¿Qué? –mi tono de vo subió demasiado. Creo que soy muy mala disimulando- digo… ¿por qué me voy a sonrojar?

-Pues… podría decirte muchas razones, pero creo que la más acertada es que sientes algo por el pequeño que se acaba de ir.

- ¡Para nada! –miré a mi alrededor en caso de que alguien estuviera escuchando- ¿cómo podría? Él es mi superior y… -bastaba con ver la expresión de Hanji para saber que no me creía nada -¿se nota mucho?

-Sólo un poco. Eres una chica muy dulce, no te preocupes. No creo que alguien más se haya dado cuenta.

-No sé qué hacer...

-Relájate, algo se te ocurrirá, o quizá algo pase antes de eso. Te veo después -comenzó a caminar con una mirada triunfal y sonriendo.

¡Genial, ahora sí me condené! si ella ya se dio cuenta, probablemente alguien más ya lo haya hecho también… ¡o el! Creo que tengo demasiada presión encima. Pero eso es exactamente lo que sucede… debo relajarme y darle un descanso a mi cerebro de todo esto. Lo he decidido: hoy en la noche me desahogaré de todo, pasaré un buen rato con los chicos y tomaré uno que otro trago para calmarme. Eso es justamente lo que necesito.

_Nota mental número 2: tómate uno momento para relajarte y deja que las cosas fluyan. Así se ordenarán tus verdaderos pensamientos (y sentimientos)._

La estábamos pasando bastante bien. La cena había estado muy rica; Erd había resultado ser un cocinero muy bueno, y quién sabe de dónde habrían sacado esas botellas de whisky y vodka. Sospecho que trajeron bastantes la última vez que fuimos a la ciudad. Incluso Hanji estaba ahí, contándonos sobre sus aventuras de cuando estuvo en la academia militar. Me estaba divirtiendo bastante con el ambiente y la charla.

Entonces el Capitán Levi entró al comedor. Al parecer había regresado recientemente de su pequeño viaje a la ciudad. La verdad es que algo dentro de mí esperaba que se quedara ahí al menos esta noche.

Por lo regular todos habían guardado silencio y hecho un saludo formal al verlo entrar, pero no estábamos realmente en servicio y en vez de eso los chicos lo recibieron alegremente. Él se veía algo cansado pero en cuanto no vio su expresión cambió y se relajó un poco.

-Vamos Levi, tómate un trago con nosotros. No te hará daño- dijo Hanji mientas le pasaba un vaso.

-¡De pura casualidad tiene whisky?

-Hoy es su día de suerte Capitán. Tenemos una botella entera- dijo Gunther mientras le servía e el vaso.

-Salud muchachos… y señoritas- dijo formalmente y después comenzó a beber, siendo entonces que caí en la cuenta de que nunca lo había visto así.

Hicimos un brindis entre todos y seguimos platicando de varias cosas sin gran relevancia, simplemente pasándola bien, pero todo el tiempo tuve la sensación de que Hanji me observaba, especialmente en mis "esporádicas interacciones" con el Capitán, quien parecía haber tenido un día pesado. Todos habíamos estado esperando con ansias este descanso y en ese momento el sentimiento de camaradería entre nosotros era muy fuerte. Después de todo, habíamos pasado por muchas dificultades juntos. En ese momento comencé a sentir una gran alegría dentro de mí, como si todo fuera posible y las cosas no estuvieran del todo mal… creo que me pasé con el vodka.

_Nota mental número 3: después de varios vasos de vodka, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar únicamente cuando es necesario, procurando articular lento y correctamente. Pero sobre todo, evitar a toda costa ver bien parecido a tu amor platónico. Es probable que se vea más guapo de lo que realmente es._

Ya pasaba de la media noche y decidimos ir a dormir. Era una suerte que Erd estuviera a cargo de la cocina y el comedor, porque yo no estaba segura de poder guardar la compostura por mucho tiempo.

Antes de ir a mi cuarto me desvié un poco para ir al baño y lavarme la cara, esperando organizar mis pensamientos un poco. Comenzaba a sentir cómo mi determinación de esa tarde abandonaba mi cuerpo. Había estado tan segura de mi "pseudo-amor platónico" tenía las horas contadas hasta que tomé ese último vaso de vodka, y las miradas del Capitán no habían ayudado para nada. Es bastante vergonzoso todo esto. Soy un soldado de tiempo completo; dedico mi vida a salvar al a humanidad de esos horribles titanes y no se supone que deba estar pensando en tontas historias románticas o soñando despierta sobre un chico ¡mucho menos de mi superior y jefe! ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo esto?

_Nota mental número 4: estaba… corrección, estoy… acabada._

Comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto. Después de todo, sólo estaba un poco mareada y nada podía salir mal ¿no?... ¡pues no! Porque a la mitad del camino me encontré justamente con la última persona al a que quería ver en ese momento.

-¿Petra?

-¡s..señor!

-Imagino que ya te vas a dormir –se acercó a mí mientras me veía fijamente, como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de mi expresión.

-Así es.

-Bien… no es muy prudente para una señorita el andar caminando sola con hombres borrachos merodeando por los alrededores. Te acompaño a tu cuarto –no pudo responder a eso. De hecho, estaba bastante sorprendida, contenta e incluso impactada…y por supuesto mareada.

Caminamos lentamente hacia mi cuarto. Todo estaba callado y sólo algunos sonidos provenientes de la cocina se escuchaban a lo lejos. Su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, como siempre, pero volteó a verme justo en el momento en el que yo lo hacía. Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que habló.

-Estás sonrojada.

¿Qué?... señor...yo... es solo que…

-No te preocupes, sé muy bien por qué es.

-¿Lo sabe? – mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco y mis manos sudaban incontrolablemente. Él tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y eso hacía que el momento fuera más raro todavía. Su sonrisa era preciosa, pero era sorpresivo el verlo así.

-Sí… eso es lo que el alcohol le hace a las personas y estoy seguro de que tú no tomas mucho ¿o me equivoco? –me miró directamente a los ojos después de decir eso, dándome la impresión de que realmente no hablaba de mi ridícula embriaguez, pero quién sabe.

-Supongo que tiene razón. Estoy avergonzada.

-No lo estés Petra, estamos de descanso y nadie se va a enterar. Será un secreto –era la primera vez que lo veía así, relajado y con más gestos en su rostro, pero sobre todo viendo la expresividad de sus ojos.

-Gracias –le sonreí amistosamente y enseguida llegamos a mi cuarto.

-Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana –me miró por última vez, quizá para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Hasta mañana.

Entré a mi cuarto verdaderamente confundida. Todas esas razones y excusas para no sentir algo por Levi se habían perdido. Verdaderamente estaba embobada por el… no, me estaba enamorando de él. Traté con todas mis fuerzas no sentir nada porque no está bien, porque podía ser algo sumamente complicado y podría estar metiéndome en una camisa de once varas… la cosa era que eso ya no me importaba. El sólo hecho de acordarme de esa dulce mirada que me echo hacía unos momentos y su actitud protectora ponía una sonrisa de estúpida en mi cara, y aun cuando sienta remordimiento por sentirme como lo hago, me temo que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

¿Cómo podría alguien sentirse así por él? Es tan inexpresivo, arrogante, un obsesivo con la limpieza y bastante grosero. Pero también era amable y bondadoso (a su manera), entregado a lo que hace, eso sin mencionar esos intensos ojos y la forma en la que su cabello se mueve con el aire. No pude resistirlo más, sería mejor aceptarlo y enfrentarlo. Sólo el tiempo diría lo que pasaría después. No sé cuánto tiempo más tenga para vivir, ni cuánto tiempo podré pasar a su lado, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es aceptar mis sentimientos y disfrutar mientras pueda. Después de todo, esto se siente tan bien y me hace feliz.

_Nota mental número 5: entre más trates de olvidar a tu amor platónico, más grande se volverá y menos se podrá hacer al respecto_

**Notas de autor:**

**Este fue mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no kyojin. Lo había publicado con anterioridad, pero en inglés, así que aproveché esta colección de drabbles para publicarlo en español. Espero les haya gustado. Además, ya estoy trabajando en la secuela que, por cierto, tiene nombre de canción… y a propósito ¿Levi tiene los ojos azules o grises? **


	4. Un día bastante pesado

_**Notas de la autora: Espero les guste este capítulo, que por cierto tiene algunas palabras altisonantes (premio especial para quien adivine la canción que me inspiró para escribirlo. Empieza con G… y NO está en inglés…en realidad está en coreano) Gracias por leer el fic y dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**Paloma12314: sí, voy a continuar con los departamentos. De hecho el próximo capítulo será la continuación **_

_**AR: gracias por tus comentarios!**_

_**Beeth: espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Entre más rivetra haya, mejor!**_

_**Koisshi saotome: sí, creo que se ven más grises que azules, pero es difícil diferenciarlos. Gracias por los comentarios **_

Definitivamente éste no sería un buen día. Desde que desperté, algo dentro de mí pudo decir que sería un día complicado por la razón que fuera y simplemente lo comprobé en cuanto puse un pie en el patio principal del cuartel. Erwin había convocado a toda la legión para informarnos sobre las próximas fechas y actividades en la agenda. Todavía faltaban algunos minutos para que comenzara dicha reunión, y todos los soldados estaban relajadamente platicando.

Al parecer nadie notó mi presencia; tampoco era como si yo quisiera que lo hicieran. En realidad planeaba quedarme lo más alejado posible de la gran tarima que se usaba como pódium. Estuve un buen rato ahí, recargado en la pared observando a los soldados y eso fue lo que me hizo encabronar.

Sé que la mayoría de los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento son hombres; tampoco es como que las mujeres escaseen, pero es demasiado irritante ver cómo todos los varones se pavonean y alardean en frente de ellas para lucirse, como si fueran animales en celo compitiendo para ver quién se queda con la hembra. Asqueroso.

Mi irritación se vuelve mayor cuando un par de idiotas, miembros del escuadrón de Hanji (claro, tenían que ser…) se acercan a Petra, tratando de llamar su atención con lo que parecía ser una broma. Por desgracia, parece que ella los considera graciosos porque comienza a reír mientras ellos siguen hablando. Y eso no es todo, hay un imbécil a unos metros de ella que no le quita la vista de encima. Si no fuera porque en ese momento llego Erwin, hubiera ido a poner en su lugar a esos patanes.

Más que nada, me estaba enojando conmigo mismo ¿cómo es posible que sea tan posesivo con un miembro de mi escuadrón? Sobre todo sabiendo que es la única mujer, y lo que eso significa: tengo un ataque de celos ¡Genial!

Un buen rato después comienzo el entrenamiento con los miembros de mi escuadrón. Al menos ellos eran lo suficientemente disciplinados como para comportarse correctamente y no dejar que sus estúpidas hormonas los controlaran… o eso creí…

En cuanto tomamos un descanso me acerqué al pozo para refrescarme un poco y supongo que mientras, Oluo aprovechó para acercarse a Petra, porque cuando regresé lo escuché decir una de sus estúpidas insinuaciones sobre que ella, a pesar de ser como era, tenía oportunidad de ser su esposa. ¡Con un carajo!

-¡Hey Oluo! A ver si dejas de perder el tiempo y te pones a practicar en serio –puse la Mirada más dura que pude y, seguramente fue bastante amenazadora porque enseguida los chicos retomaron el entrenamiento…todos, a excepción de ella.

Sonriendo se acercó a mí y sus ojos brillaban con esa determinación tan propia de ella.

-Gracias Capitán –y después se alejó y se unió a los chicos para seguir entrenando.

No es la primera vez que algo así pasa, y entre ella y yo hay cierto tipo de complicidad cuando se trata de ahuyentar a individuos indeseables de su alrededor. No estoy seguro si es porque le fastidian esos idiotas o porque mi actitud deje ver algo de mi descontento cuando otro hombre se le acerca con intenciones no tan honorables.

Repetidas veces me he preguntado si será posible que ella se sienta atraída hacia mí o sólo es una maldita ilusión dentro de mi cabeza. Últimamente encuentro difícil el separar la realidad de lo que quiero que suceda, y la verdad es que la incertidumbre ha logrado hacer que mis celos sean cada vez peores.

Cuando llega la hora de la comida y todos nos reunimos en el gran comedor, discretamente la veo pasar frente a mi mesa, misma que comparto con los demás líderes de escuadrón, muy a mi pesar. Pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que no soy el único que la sigue con la mirada. Súbitamente pierdo el apetito y me retiro hacia mi oficina, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la bilis en mi garganta.

-Oye pequeñín ¿por qué esa cara?

-Cierra la boca, cuatro ojos… ah y por cierto, dile a esos incompetentes de tu escuadrón que se mantengan alejados de mis subordinados.

- Parece que alguien está de malas el día de hoy… -alcancé a Hanji decir mientras me alejaba.

Más tarde, y después de relajarme un poco distrayéndome con los pendientes que tenía en mi oficina, salgo para cerciorarme de que los establos hayan sido aseados correctamente. Por fortuna lo estaban y vuelvo a entrar al castillo con cierta satisfacción dentro de mí, hasta que escucho por el pasillo a dos soldados cuchichear.

-¿Has tenido suerte con Petra?

-No. Por más que intento iniciar una plática sugestiva, parece que pone una barrera y me esquiva.

-Lo mismo me pasa. Pero alguno de los dos tiene que tener suerte ¿qué tan difícil puede ser llegar a términos más "amigables" con ella? Sí sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

Ésta vez sentí como un pequeño gruñido salía de mi garganta mientras me acercaba a los dos soldados del pasillo. Había llegado a mi límite y pobre del que se pusiera en mi camino; esos idiotas no sabían lo que les esperaba.

-¡Capitán Levi! –los dos saludaron formalmente, como si su plática nunca hubiera sucedido.

Rápidamente le di una fuerte patada en el estómago a uno de ellos y golpeé en la nariz al otro, aprovechando que uno se retorcía en el suelo para seguir dándole una buena paliza a su amigo. Cuando terminé los dos estaban tumbados en el piso, probablemente con la nariz rota y unas cuantas costillas fracturadas.

-Una pequeña demostración de lo que les va a pasar si vuelven a hablar así de algún miembro de mi escuadrón, pequeños pedazos de mierda…

Los dejé tirados en el piso y me encaminé hacia mí oficina mucho más calmado después de sacar mi enojo a expensas de esos dos tipos.

Pasaría el resto de la tarde haciendo papeleo y encerrado en la oficia, o al menos es lo que pensaba hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Capitán… -Petra se asomó por la puerta con una mirada tan inocente que debía ser mi castigo por golpear de tal forma a esos dos soldados- le traigo un té.

-Te lo agradezco, Petra –fue lo único que pude decir y la seguí con la mirada hasta que estuvo junto a mí y puso la taza en el escritorio.

-Disculpe pero... no pude evitar notar que estuvo malhumorado todo el día. Creo que desde antes de que empezara la reunión con el Comandante tenía cara de pocos amigos ¿está bien?

No sé si mi expresión delató alguno de mis pensamientos, pero me quedé anonadado con lo que acababa de decir ¿acaso me había visto poner mala cara desde entonces? Y más importante aún ¿eso significaba que ella también me había estado observando? eso sin mencionar la razón por la que estaba tan malhumorado.

-Digamos que… encontré irritantes ciertas cosas desde temprano por la mañana.

- Ya veo –en eso, ella puso su mano sobre mi hombro, como si quisiera tranquilizarme- espero que el té lo ayude a calmarse un poco –después me sonrió tiernamente y se dispuso a salir de mi oficina.

-La verdad es que ahorita me siento más tranquilo. Que descanses y… -hubo una pausa en la que esperó a que yo siguiera hablando, pero había tantas cosas que quería decirle, que no pude poner todo en un enunciado y simplemente dije –procura no dormirte tarde.

-No se preocupe Capitán Levi. Se cuidarme sola, pero aprecio su preocupación. Hasta mañana.

Salió de mi oficina sin decir nada más y me dejo todavía más sorprendido. Era como si supiera completamente las razones por las que había estado molesto todo el día, y comencé a entender que, a su manera, ella trato de decirme que mis celos no tenían razón de ser.


	5. Departamentos 2

¡Por fin habían terminado de arreglar el elevador! Habían sido dos insufribles semanas de subir y bajar escaleras con los odiosos tacones que debo usar en la oficina. El único inconveniente era que ya no tendría la oportunidad de ver al vecino interesante.

La verdad es que sólo me lo he topado pocas veces desde aquel día. De cualquier forma, procuraré usar más las escaleras para ver si me lo encuentro.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando decidí que mi actividad nocturna constaría de tres cosas: un relajante baño de agua caliente, un delicioso sándwich para cenar y un buen libro antes de dormir…sí claro, ya son más de las doce y no consigo dormir… será mejor que me resigne y prenda el televisor.

Si mucha ganas camino hasta la sala, me tumbo en el sillón y prendo la pantalla. En realidad no sé ni para que lo hice… no hay nada interesante a estas horas. En eso escucho el timbre sonar ¿quién podría ser a esta hora?... tampoco era como si el volumen del televisor estuviera muy alto como para despertar a los quejumbrosos vecinos de junto… sería mejor proceder con cautela.

Tomo un bat que había arrumbado en el armario y me dirijo hacia la puerta, asomándome por la mirilla. ¿Pero qué rayos? Es Levi… a esta hora… despacio comienzo a abrir los candados de la puerta y en cuanto ésta estuvo abierta lo miro fijamente.

-¿Hola?

-Petra, hola… eh…. Dijiste que podía venir a tomar el té un día de estos –dijo seriamente. Sin duda eso no podía ser una broma y si lo era, el tipo debía tener un sentido del humor muy extraño.

-Levi… es la una de la mañana.

-oh, es verdad- dijo mirando su reloj- creo que mejor me voy –dijo un poco apenado y se volteó con dirección a las escaleras.

-Espera… - sentí un suspiro salir de mi boca y una pequeña risita –la verdad no puedo dormir, así que no veo por qué no podríamos tomar un poco de té. Pasa.

Hice una seña para que entrara al departamento y veo como se ilumina su expresión. Tal pareciera que se le acababa de quitar un peso de encima.

-Gracias –creo que intentó sonreír, pero quizá fue sólo un gesto extraño.

Los dos entramos a la cocina y él se sentó en una se las sillas del desayunador, observando con detenimiento el lugar, como si lo estuviera estudiando o tratando de leerlo.

-Dime Levi… ¿insomnio? ¿Jet lag?... ¿alcohol?- comencé a hacer plática.

-Desde pequeño tengo problema de sueño y al parecer asumo que los demás también…

-No te preocupes. Yo tampoco podía dormir –comienzo a calentar el agua y le pongo los sobres de té- a pesar de que estaba muy cansada, simplemente no logro dormir.

-Sé lo que se siente –hizo una pausa y me mira fijamente con sus pequeños ojo grises –quiero disculparme. Dije que vendría hace una semana, pero…- de repente sus ojos estoicos cambian para lucir bastante molesto. Lo raro es que la expresividad de su rostro sigue siendo la misma- esos malditos mocosos. Parece que no pueden hacer nada bien y para colmo hacen que me desvele más de lo normal

¿Entonces eso quería decir que tenía hijos? Pero que fea manera de llamarlos: malditos mocosos. Quizá estaba casado, aunque no tenía anillo en ninguno de sus dedos, y desde luego su esposa no estaría muy contenta de saber que estaba a estas horas de la madrugada, solo con una chica en su departamento. Quizá sería padre soltero. Su expresión continuó siendo la misma, pero veía al piso como si estuviera recordando algo.

-¿Hablas de…de tus hijos? –de inmediato noto otra vez el cambio de expresión en sus ojos, ésta vez era una mirada llena de incredulidad y pronto cambió, como si estuviera a punto de reírse.

-¡No, por Dios, no! –y entonces sucedió algo que creí casi imposible de ver: Levi sonrió – soy profesor de lenguas en la universidad estatal y desde éste año comencé a impartir redacción en una escuela preparatoria. Una decisión poco acertiva, pero al menos pagan bien por aguantar a esos escuincles.

-¡ah!...- comienzo a reír al darme cuenta de las exageradas conclusiones a la que llegué –por un momento pensé que.

-No, no. Para nada. Vivo solo –le sonreí antes de parame de mi asiento para servir las tazas de té y ponerlas sobre la mesa- Gracias. ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?

- Estudié psicología y trabajo en el departamento de recursos humanos de una empresa farmacéutica.

- Wow… eso explica por qué tienes tan buen trato con las personas.

-¡Gracias!

-Eh… no, me refiero a que…. –reí un poco al ver cómo se había puesto nervioso. Al parecer era de esas personas que dicen precisamente lo que piensan. Sin filtro alguno. Un instante después vuelve a mostrar esa sonrisita y continuó hablando- ¿te gusta tu trabajo?

-Demasiado. Llevo dos años trabajando ahí, y creo que no podría haber elegido un mejor lugar. ¿Y tú? Independientemente de los alumnos desinteresados, claro.

-Sí. Aunque nunca me vi como profesor, pero después de estudiar lenguas extranjeras me di cuenta de que transmitir mis conocimientos es una buena forma de ganarse la vida. No me puedo quejar.

-Hay que tener paciencia con los adolescentes. Son…. Especiales, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-No soy un hombre paciente, pero al menos me aseguro de que aprendan.

-Estoy segura de que eres un buen maestro –rayos, no pude evitar poner mi sonrisa de boba. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Levi me parecía tan interesante, sin mencionar que es bastante simpático y la intensidad de su mirada es algo que nunca había visto. Seguimos platicando por un buen rato de diferentes cosas, y súbitamente dijo-

-Llevo algunos años viviendo aquí, pero nunca te había visto.

-Ni yo….-bien, ahora es momento de quitar la expresión de adolescente enamorada de su profesor de redacción… vaya, que bonita metáfora– es decir, llevo un año y medio aquí y…bueno, de cualquier forma, me alegro de haberte conocido.

- Yo también. Quizá deberíamos repetir esto algún día. A una hora decente, claro

-Oye, no te preocupes. Yo tampoco podía dormir y creo que tu visita ha sido bastante…enriquecedora.

-Gracias por el té. Creo que debería irme ya.

Veo como se levanta de la mesa y lo acompaño hacia la puerta, ésta vez notando lo bien que huele. Es tan varonil y fresco.

-Ehm… apenas comienza el fin de semana y… si no tienes planes ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café el domingo? –su mano toca nerviosamente su nuca.

-¡Claro! Paso por ti a medio día ¿está bien?

- Perfecto –veo como está a punto de irse, pero se detiene –ah y por cierto. Tienes un hermoso departamento, tienes muy buen gusto.

Volvió a sonreír y lo vi alejarse por el pasillo. Con un poco de suerte yo también le comenzaría a agradar, pero el tiempo dirá.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Estoy segura de que ya se imaginan quiénes son los alumnos de Levi ¿verdad? El próximo capítulo incluirá a más personajes de SNK, lo prometo.**_

_**Gracias por leer el fic. Sigan dejando comentarios y mandando PM. Saludines!**_


	6. Amor no correspodido

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**¡Hola!**_

"_**rivetraloverr"**__** Me hizo una petición para escribir un capítulo donde Petra estuviera celosa de que Hanji y Levi estuvieran juntos y aquí está. Espero les guste. **_

_**Más tarde o mañana pondré uno más alegre. **_

_**Sigan leyendo los demás capítulos y recuerden que se aceptan peticiones! Ya ven que sí cumplo xD**_

"Petra Ral, tienes que aceptarlo" me repito muchas veces en mi cabeza, a diario, como si fuera una oración que me tranquilizara mágicamente.

Mis excusas mentales eran en vano. Era más que obvio que había algo entre ellos dos. Como si sus miradas no los delataran ya demasiado, cada vez que entraba a la oficina del Capitán Levi, ella siempre estaba ahí, y aunque nunca los he visto en una posición comprometedora, el ambiente ahí es simplemente diferente. Además ella siempre está sobre su escritorio, y la expresión de él parece suavizarse cuando está con ella... al igual que a veces lo hace conmigo. O eso es lo que quisiera creer.

Hay algo entre Hanji Zoe y el Capitán Levi. Y el simple hecho de pensarlo me rompe el corazón porque desde hace tiempo soy una idiota enamorada de él y parece que no hay espacio para mí dentro de él.

Hoy en la tarde fui a dejarle una taza de café, sabiendo que tiene un montón de papeleo que hacer. Me gusta tener detalles con el Capitán y más si es una buena excusa para ir a verlo y pasar un rato con él. Pero en cuanto entré me di cuenta de que Hanji estaba ahí junto a él, ayudándole con los documentos y me quedo sin palabras durante unos instantes.

Creo que mis actitudes o expresiones no me delatan; mi rostro no mostró ninguna emoción en particular. Sería una gran complicación si lo hiciera, pero mis esperanzas se derrumbaron y casualmente dejé la taza en su escritorio, disculpándome para salir lo más rápido que pude de la oficina, dejándolos solos.

-Gracias Petra –fue lo que pude escuchar justo antes de salir.

Sé que es estúpido de mi parte el formarme falsas esperanzas cuando sé que él está con alguien más y la peor parte es que ella me cae bien. La respeto y es una buena persona, aunque bastante excéntrica, pero al final del día no puedo odiarla por ser la que pasa las noches junto a él.

Haberme enamorado de él había sido algo completamente inesperado y maravilloso porque nunca creí llegar a sentirme así por alguien, mucho menos alguien como él. Y al principio era como si sólo los dos existiésemos, como si aquellas tardes de entrenamiento cuando él me dedicaba su atención, o cuando me veía de esa manera al servirle una taza de café por las mañanas fueran porque se interesaba en mí.

Pero la realidad era otra; mis expectativas y fantasías eran irreales; la verdad era que ella estaba con él y yo no. Ellos se conocían desde hacía varios años y seguramente habrían pasado innumerables cosas juntos. Dificultades, problemas, buenos momentos y hasta silencios que los habían juntado. Me pregunto si yo hubiera estado ahí desde el principio, sería yo la que estuviera en esa oficina junto a él.

Y no sé qué hacer con esto que siento ahorita, cuando mi corazón y mi alma lo quieren desesperadamente, como si cada que lo veo algo dentro de mí me gritara y arañara pidiéndome que hiciera algo al respecto y ya no lo tuviera que compartir con nadie.

Lo único que me queda es soñar y pretender a solas que él es mío; que yo soy a la única a la que ve y que tiene su cariño incondicional; la que pasa las interminables noches en su cama y observa el amanecer en sus ojos, aquellos lindos ojos que muchas veces me miran con simpatía y agradecimiento, que son mi único anhelo y angustia porque él está junto a Hanji.

Pero al final del día recuerdo lo inevitable; que no seré yo la que pase los días con él o a la que el recuerde con cariño cuando busque paz dentro de sí.

Justo antes de dormir veo las estrellas que se asoman por mi ventana y una pequeña lágrima se escurre por mi mejilla; una solitaria gota que carga todo el peso de mi frustración, porque soy una estúpida con un amor no correspondido.


	7. Es sólo que aún no te he conocido

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Hola! **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por leer los demás capítulos! **_

_**Y en vista de que todo el mundo se deprimió después del último capítulo (incluyéndome a mí….) haré una gran fiesta; yo pongo las chelas! …ok no… ya hablando más en serio, sí fue un poco triste el capítulo anterior y no me encantó la situación de Petra, pero es bueno experimentar de vez en cuando (además fue request hecha en la versión en inglés).Pero acá va uno mucho más alegre! Recomendación: escúchenlo con la canción "Haven't met you yet de Michael Bublé"**_

_**Koisshi saotome: gracias por los comentarios!**_

_**Paloma 12314: Por favor, cuidado con el colon! Es muy delicado. Te recomiendo Yakult y respirar por la nariz… y mentalmente golpear a Hanij si quieres xD**_

_**AR: Sorry! También me pasó algo así….y es horrible. De hecho cuando terminé de revisar el fic me quedé medio triste. No te preocupes, no me ofendo ni nada, al contrario gracias por seguir leyendo los fics. Acá va uno mucho más alegre.**_

_**Vale: oki doki! Anotado para la próxima semana**_

La estrecha calle estaba llena de edificios de departamentos, todos con una bellísima fachada de ladrillos rojos con pequeñas masetas llenas de flores colgando por las ventanas. El estilo arquitectónico era algo que asimilaba a una calle europea, sobre todo porque la calle en lugar de tener pavimento tenía un asfalto hecho por piedras. Incluso había faroles a lo largo de esa calle, la cual era única; un pequeño tramo que desentonaba con el estilo moderno y frío de la ciudad.

Una chica de cabellos cobrizos caminaba por el lugar. Se dirigía hacia su casa después de visitar una librería local, en donde había comprado una valiosa primera edición de su novela favorita "After Dark" de Haruki Murakami. Había leído muchísimas veces el libro, pero desafortunadamente la copia que había tenido por varios años estaba en manos de su ex novio.

"_Mala idea prestar libros… pero pésima la de no recuperar tus cosas después de cortar con él. Al menos fue una buena excusa para conseguir una primera edición"_ pensó Petra mientras caminaba lentamente por la calle. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que terminó con su novio; la mejor decisión que había tomado en bastante tiempo. Las cosas simplemente iban de mal en peor.

A pesar de ser una chica bastante agradable y simpática no podía quitarse de la cabeza que tenía mala suerte para las situaciones amorosas. Sin embargo ese día estaba sonriendo. Era una característica de ella, ese optimismo y perseverancia por conseguir lo que quería. No importaba cuántas veces le partieran el corazón o terminara desilusionada con un muchacho, sabía que encontraría al indicado.

-Es sólo que no te he conocido todavía –dijo en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía la flores moradas de una de las casas.

Le gustaba caminar por esa calle; la ponía de buen ánimo, y a pesar de que esa ruta la desviaba un podo del camino hacia su casa, procuraba pasar por ahí. Había cierto aire en ese lugar que la hacía ver las cosas de una manera más amable, contrastando con la vida real en la que estaba todos los días, parecía como que el paisaje le daba ánimos.

Tenía la firme creencia de que algún día se encontraría ese hombre, aquel con el que lucharía por mantener una buena relación, por el que valiera la pena luchar, capaz de darle el tipo de cariño que ella quería a cambio de lo mismo. Sí, y cuando lo conociera sería en el momento indicado. Puede que tarde en llegar el momento, y donde sea que estuviese el chico en cuestión, de repente se acercaría y…

-¿Petra Ral? – una voz masculina sonó justo detrás de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí? –se volteó para ver quién la llamaba, encontrándose con un hombre de cabello negro, con pequeños ojos grises y un gesto completamente inexpresivo, incluso parecía que estaba molesto por algo.

-Creo que tiraste esto –le dio una cartera igualita a la suya y ella la miró bastante sorprendida – la encontré en la esquina, suerte que se te acababa de caer.

-Muchas gracias –justo cuando tomo la cartera sus dedos de rozaron y le sonrió ampliamente, cosa que desconcertó al chico, quien cambió su gesto levemente como si no se hubiera esperado que la sonrisa de Petra fuera tan bonita –te lo agradezco…- ella hizo una leve pausa para indagar el nombre de aquel hombre.

-Levi…

-Bueno Levi, muchas gracias por devolverme mi cartera. Pero ¿cómo supiste que era yo?

-Había una identificación adentro y luego te vi aquí. En realidad me sorprendí un poco de que fueras tú.

-Pues como dijiste, que buena suerte –ella lo observó un poco más detenidamente. No era muy alto; apenas era un poco más alto que ella y seguía mirándola fijamente, como si estuviera un poco confundido por alguna razón desconocida, pero cuando desvió su mirada vio el libro que llevaba Petra bajo el brazo

-Haruki Murakami. Es bueno.

-¡Lo sé! After Dark es mi favorito y acabo de conseguir esta primera edición.

-Wow, seguro que es un ejemplar muy raro.

-Así es. Oye… sé que es un poco repentino pero… ¿te gustaría ir por un café? Tengo que agradecerle de alguna forma al caballero que me devolvió mi cartera –volvió a sonreír y el hizo un sonido son su boca como si estuviera molesto por algo.

-Tsch… creo que la suerte fue mía entonces, justamente iba a comprar un café. Vamos.

Levi comenzó a caminar y Petra tardó un poco en seguirlo.

-Es sólo que no te he conocido todavía… ¿o sí? –sonrió para sí y caminó junto a él, sintiendo una cálida sensación en su pecho y divirtiéndose con la forma en la que la dura expresión de Levi parecía cambiar un poco cada vez que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa.


	8. Jalousie

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Este capítulo fue a petición de "Vale", quien me dio la idea de que Levi se pusiera celoso de Eren porque pasa mucho tiempo con Petra. Al principio no se me ocurrió nada, así que terminé escuchando a Vicente Fernández y su canción de "celos", lo cual me quitó más la inspiración -_-u y al final terminé escuchando "No sé tú" del sr. Armando Manzanero, pero recordé que ya había pensado en otra historia para esa canción (nótese que escribo según la canción que escuche), así que este capítulo no tiene banda sonora en especial… xD**_

_**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Cada que los leo me alegran el día. Espero les guste este capítulo y por cierto… ya viene el mundial ¿les gusta el fut?**_

El escuadrón del Capitán Levi estaba conformado por cuatro personas, además de su líder: Erd, Gunther, Oluo y Petra. La reciente entrada de Eren al equipo había sido bastante repentina, pero necesaria. Levi debía cuidar de él en todo momento y en caso de que el muchacho se convirtiera en titán, debía acabar con él.

A Levi no le simpatizaba mucho el muchacho. Simplemente era en contra de toda naturaleza humana el que se transformara en titán, y si eso no era razón suficiente, había muchas otras por las que no le caía nada bien el "mocoso".

Para empezar, era un adolescente que acababa de graduarse de la academia. Su conducta no podía madura en lo absoluto. Incontables veces durante los entrenamientos el Capitán le había hecho saber que sus acciones eran demasiado impulsivas y no pensaba en las consecuencias que podían tener no sólo para él, sino para el resto del escuadrón.

En segundo lugar, el estúpido tenía problemas para manejar su enojo y sus emociones en general. No era como que Levi fuera el hombre más amable y prudente dentro de las murallas, pero estaba convencido de que Eren se pasaba de la raya.

Además de eso ¡era muy malo para limpiar! Parecía que nunca había agarrado una escoba en su vida; un caos total.

Y si es que lo anterior no era suficiente para sacar de sus casillas al Capitán Levi, lo peor respecto al muchacho era que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Petra. Eso simplemente no lo podría tolerar. Petra siempre había ido una chica amable y considerada con los nuevos reclutas, pero eso ya era demasiado y más después de lo que había pasado entre Petra y Levi hacía una semana…

-¡Jaeger! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, pedazo de idiota? deja de perder el tiempo y barre los establos.

-¡Sí señor! –el muchacho salió corriendo de la cocina con una escoba en la mano, temiendo prácticamente por su vida si no hacía lo que el Capitán le dijo.

-Ese escuincle…- dijo en voz baja el Capitán mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos después de encontrarse a Petra y Eren platicando casualmente en la cocina.

-Capitán… no sea tan duro con él… fui yo quien le hizo la plática mientras limpiábamos el horno –dijo inocentemente Petra, mientras le sonreía un poco apenada y mortificada.

-Yo sólo pongo disciplina. Y tú eres muy condescendiente con el niño ese –Levi se acercó a la chica poco a poco hasta quedas frente a ella.

-Es que… lo entiendo. Es decir, comprendo lo que se siente llegar a un lugar lleno de gente que no conoces y ser el más joven, seguramente juzgado por tu edad y no tus capacidades. Creo que en el fondo tiene miedo y quiere quedar bien –volteó a su alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca- especialmente contigo –desde hacía un tiempo Levi le había dicho que podía hablarle de tú cuando estuvieran solos.

-¿De verdad te sentías así? O ¿te sientes así? –el gesto del Capitán cambió e hizo una pequeña pausa -¿si alguna vez fui…

-No, ya no -ella lo interrumpió- Ahora todo es diferente. Además, tú siempre fuiste la única persona que pudo ver a través de mí.

-Petra… - Levi se acercó más y puso su mano en el rostro de la chica, limpiando con mucha delicadeza un poco de hollín que había en su mejilla derecha.

De inmediato ella sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, como una chispa que la recorría completamente; un fragmento del o que había sentido aquella vez, cuando sin haberlo planeado se besaron en la oficina del Capitán.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon unos pasos aproximándose y haciendo que el Capitán se alejara de la muchacha y dirigiera su atención al mueble junto a la estufa, mientras ella siguió limpiando el horno, bastante sonrojada pero tratando de disimular.

-Levi, por fin te encontré. Necesito hablar contigo y con Hanji en mi oficina –Erwin dijo seriamente, parado junto a la puerta, mientras el Capitán se dirigió hacia el con su habitual expresión, dirigiéndose al despacho del Comandante, quien acababa de notar la presencia de Petra en el lugar- Buen día Petra

-Buen día Comandante Erwin ¿cómo está? –ella lazó la mirada y saludó amablemente a su superior, todavía un poco nerviosa por lo que había pasado antes.

-Bien gracias, con algunos asuntos que arreglar con los burócratas, pero nada demasiado difícil… ¿estabas hablando con el Capitán? Si es así, lo siento, pero me urge arreglar algunas cosas.

-¡¿eh?! No, no para nada… yo… sólo estábamos limpiando.

-Bien, entonces… con permiso –salió de la cocina, dejado a Petra haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que no se le subieran más los colores y a él con una pequeña sonrisa interna.

El día continuó y todos los soldados siguieron con sus deberes; la junta con Erwin había demorado un par de horas y los ahí presentes no salieron hasta después dela hora del almuerzo, cuando el entrenamiento de la tarde iba a comenzar.

Ya en el patio, Levi organizó a su escuadrón para realizar maniobras con el equipo 3DMG y después algunos ejercicios de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en parejas. Por supuesto, él tendría que participar también para que fuera un número cerrado y sabía muy bien a quién elegir como compañero.

-¡Jaeger, tú conmigo! Los demás, a trabajar –dijo caminando hacia el muchacho, con una chispa muy singular en sus ojos. Había estado esperando esa oportunidad desde hacía varios días, cuando el chico comenzó a pasar demasiado tiempo con Petra.

Los ejercicios de defensa personal, como los acostumbraba a hacer el escuadrón de Levi eran de por sí bastante agotadores, y hacerlos después del entrenamiento seguramente dejaría al borde del colapso a los miembros de dicho escuadrón.

Para cuando el Capitán Levi dio la orden de que terminaran con el entrenamiento Eren ya tenía varios rapones y la nariz sangrando. Evidentemente había sido víctima de la venganza de su superior, aunque tampoco era como si el Capitán le hubiera dado una paliza; sólo una pequeña llamada de atención.

Más tarde Levi se dirigió hacia la enfermería por algunas hierbas que le quitaran el dolor de cabeza; tal vez el saltarse una comida no había sido lo más adecuado, pero tendría que esperar a la hora de la cena para poder comer algo. Mientras tanto, un té sería ideal para quitarse la molestia.

En cuanto entró se encontró con Hanji buscando algunas cosas en el armario y atrás de ella Petra curando las heridas de Eren: que conveniente…

A ver la escena, Levi sólo pudo emitir un gruñido y un gesto de enojo, haciendo que todos ahí lo vieran con cara de susto.

-Hey Levi ¿qué te trae por acá? Justo estaba atendiendo a Eren… no deberías pasarte de la raya con el pobre chico –Hanji dijo despreocupadamente, pero el adolescente puso cara de horror en cuanto escuchó el comentario. Afortunadamente para él, parecía que Levi no tenía intención de llamarle la atención o algo por el estilo.

-Necesito unas hierbas de esas que nos das para el dolor –se acercó a uno de los cajones junto a la camilla donde estaban Petra y Eren

-¿Usted también resultó golpeado, Capitán? –dijo Petra, tratando de hacer plática, pero también para molestarlo; a esas alturas ya se imaginaba por qué Levi se portaba así.

-Tengo dolor de cabeza –dijo malhumorado, pero incluso así no podía hablarle feo a la muchacha.

-¡Oh es verdad! No comimos nada hoy porque estábamos en junta. Creo que es por eso –sacó una caja del armario donde estaba buscando algo –toma, esto te ayudará, pero será mejor que comas algo durante la cena.

-Me acaban de dar náuseas. Hasta luego – salió azotando la puerta y fue derecho a su oficina, no sin antes prepararse el dichoso te para quitarse ese horrible dolor de cabeza que estaba taladrándole el cerebro.

Algunas horas pasaron y el Capitán estaba en su oficina. El té se había terminado desde hacía bastante tiempo y Levi estaba leyendo reportes a la luz de las velas en su escritorio cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, Capitán ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante. ¿Sucede algo, Petra?

-No, es sólo que… - la chica entró cargando una charola con comida en la mano –vi que no fuiste a cenar y como tampoco comiste a la hora de la cena, te traje algo… será mejor prevenir otro dolor de cabeza –se acercó al escritorio y dejó los platos ahí, mientras él la miraba con curiosidad y algo más que no pudo definir.

-Gracias –bajó la mirada después de encontrarse con los ojos de la chica por un momento –no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

-Entiendo –ella empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero rápidamente Levi la detuvo poniendo la mano en su hombro izquierdo y ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-No me refería a ti.

-Has estado bastante enfadado hoy y creo que eso tiene que ver con Eren. ¿Qué te hizo el pobre muchacho? El sólo quiere quedar bien contigo, ya te lo dije.

-No es eso –él miró al piso y suspiró, como si estuviera tomando valor y finalmente dijo rápidamente – "nosoportoqueseastanamigableconel"

- ¿Estás celoso? –ella dijo con incredulidad y tratando de esconder la pequeña risita que estuvo a punto de escaparse de sus labios.

-No…sí… no… un poco. Es que –Levi se desesperó con él mismo y volvió a tomar aire para decir- no hablamos de lo que pasó entre nosotros hace una semana, y eso me tiene intranquilo.

-Levi…- ella se sonrojó un poco pero enseguida se le pasó, al ver que él tampoco se sentía muy cómodo con la situación y, tal vez era la luz pero por un momento pensó que él también se había ruborizado- pensé que no querías hablar de ello, por eso no quise tocar el tema –ella supo que ese era el momento de la verdad; que si incertidumbre sobre los sentimientos de su Capitán se disiparían en unos instantes y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

-Supongo que fue cobarde de mi parte el no hablar contigo antes y necesito sacarme esto de la mente. Tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable y creo que tú eres en parte la causante –fijó su mirada en los ojos de la chica, encontrándose con algo de temor e incertidumbre dentro de ellos- Petra… desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. En realidad desde mucho antes he sido incapaz de hacerlo y lo que pasó… ese beso es lo que me ha vuelto loco últimamente y no quiero que esa haya sido la primera y última vez que sucede. Ya sé que no está bien, que yo soy tu superior en rango y que además soy mayor que tú pero…

Había un pequeño reflejo de melancolía en la mirada de Levi y no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, y el enfrentarse con sus sentimientos siempre le había traído dolor, así que creyó que esta vez no sería diferente.

Levi trató de decir algo pero Petra no lo permitió porque se acercó a él, tomándolo de la nuca y lo besó. Él no se lo esperó pero también la besó tierna y tranquilamente, sintiendo su cercanía y calmando por fin las ansias que había sentido todo el día al no poder acercarse a Petra como había querido hacerlo desde hacía varios días.

Cuando se separaron Levi la abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir y no quisiera compartirla con alguien más.

-Creo que debemos ser discretos con esto –el murmuró.

-Capitán, eso será más fácil si deja de querer asesinar a Eren cada vez que está cerca de mí –por un momento pareció que él se había reído.

-Está bien… pero si te pone un dedo encima…

-Quédate tranquilo –lo besó en la mejilla- el único al que quiero es a ti.

Petra volvió a abrazar al Capitán Levi mientras sonreía y acariciaba su espalda.


	9. Salsa

6:45 aún tengo tiempo de llegar, o de arrepentirme; lo que suceda primero, pero la cuestión está en que, si escojo la segunda opción muy probablemente regrese a la primera… eventualmente. ¡Maldita sea!

En cuanto veo el edificio donde se supone que tengo que ir, veo el anuncio que está en el tercer piso. Es ahora o nunca. Ya he pasado por esto un par de veces y siempre termino regresando.

Ni hablar. Comienzo a subir las escaleras, notando cómo va subiendo la temperatura conforme voy llegando a mi destino y cuando finalmente llego, veo que ya hay algunas personas en el lugar. Definitivamente esta es la mayor estupidez que he hecho en mi vida, pero valdrá la pena. Al menos es lo que me sigo repitiendo.

-Bienvenido ¿es la primera vez? – me dice una señora, aproximadamente de cuarenta años.

-…sí…

-¿Nombre?

-Levi…

-¡Ya me acordé de ti! Llamaste por teléfono hace unas semanas –comenzó a sonreír y yo me empiezo a sentir incómodo. Siento como una gota de sudor se resbala por mí nuca –que bueno que te animaste a venir a la clase. Comenzamos en unos minutos…te recomiendo ponerte cómodo. Si quiere deja tu saco colgado en ese perchero.

-Gracias…- en cuanto pude me alejé y colgué el saco en el perchero que me indicó la señora. Quizá vestir un traje no había sido lo más adecuado, pero acababa de salir del trabajo. Depués me siento en una de las bancas del lugar.

Una y otra vez me repito la razón por la que vine, tratando de agarrar valor para tomar esta maldita clase, que además de ser completamente irrelevante para mí, me parece totalmente ridículo… ¡clases de salsa, que estupidez!

Siento mi celular vibrar y lo saco de mi bolsillo. Es un mensaje de "ella"

"Hola Levi. Perdón por no contestar antes el mensaje, estaba en junta y tuve que apagar el celular. Claro, me encantaría que saliéramos el fin de semana ¿qué te parece ir al café que está en la avenida Diamond? Saludos. Petra."

En ese momento siento una sonrisa aparecer en mi rostro, cosa que es bastante rara, y me apresuro a contestarle. Definitivamente esta chica me volvería loco. No tenemos nada en común, ella es tan amable con todos los de la oficina y sonriente; cosa que yo no soy. Es aficionada a la comida condimentada y a mí me hace daño… y para colmo, le fascina bailar salsa. Me ha contado varias veces sobre el club nocturno que frecuenta y lo difícil que es encontrar a un chico que sepa bailar bien y al mismo tiempo le gusten las mujeres… eso me tranquiliza bastante, ya a que no tiene un compañero de baile que tenga otras intenciones con ella.

Pero aún con todas las diferencias que tenemos, su forma de ser me encanta; es como si cada vez que está conmigo todo es más fresco e iluminado. Por el simple hecho de sonreír me transmite paz y hace que me olvide de mis problemas. Definitivamente era una estupidez completa tomar clases de salsa, sobre todo porque odio ese tipo de música…pero por ella vale la pena.

_**Nota de autora: Bien, me puse a imaginar a Levi en una situación incómoda… y a mí también; escribí esto cuando me torturaba una amiga escuchando salsa (la cual encuentro bastante repulsiva, gracias…) y salió esto. Gracias por sus comentarios y recuerden que hay peticiones, sugerencias y jitomatazos. También, pueden visitar mi blog en tumblr (link en mi bio).**_

_**Además ahora es semana de 2x1 así que mañana subiré otro capítulo.**_

_**AR: Feliz cumpleaños! (atrasado, pero bueno xD ) *le da un globo con forma de pastel***_

_**Koisshi saotome: Y ya viene el mundial! La próxima semana pondré una historia relacionada con el futbol jijiji**_

_**Vale: Me alegro de que te hay gustado. Y hasta con la rola de chente! Ok, veré qué puedo hacer para una secuela**_


	10. Awkward love

_**¿Qué tal chicas (os)? Espero les guste éste capítulo que, para variar tiene ost. Creo que es el que más ilusión me ha dado de escribir. Desde que escuché la canción "awkward love" de As one me imaginé la escena perfecta para la canción, y les hago una fuerte recomendación de que la escuchen mientras leen este capítulo. La canción está en coreano, pero la melodía es lo que cuenta.**_

_**AR y Koisshi Saotome, agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios. Cada que leo sus reviews me alegran el día (¡en serio!) y que bueno que les gusten los drabbles, me esmeraré en hacerlo cada vez mejores.**_

_**Recuerden que hay complacencias y pueden mandar sus peticiones por PM o dejarlas en el review. También les invito a visitar mi página de tumblr (link en mi perfil) donde también pueden encontrar más fanfics, escritos random y alguna que otra cosa interesante. **_

_**Saludos!**_

Nuestras manos se rozaron y por primera vez noté que su rostro se ruborizó. Ese día estábamos en su oficina, junto con el resto del equipo ordenando los papeles que usaríamos durante la junta semanal con el Comandante Erwin. De manera casual, pasé un folder y sentí lo cálido de su mano junto a la mía. Estoy segura de que nadie se dio cuenta

Hacía ya algún tiempo que el Capitán Levi me gustaba, pero siempre lo mantuve en secreto; cuando nadie se daba cuenta lo veía caminar por el patio o en el comedor del cuartel, siempre sin esperanza alguna de que él se interesara en mí, mucho menos que sucediera algo entre los dos, por eso la reacción que tuvo ese día en su oficina me hizo preguntarme qué habría pasado.

No muchos días después sucedió algo similar, sólo que ésta vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron de repente entre el gentío aglomerado en los establos. La semana completa evité buscarlo con la mirada pero no me pude contener más y en cuanto lo hice, me encontré con sus ojos clavados en mí.

En seguida se me subieron los colores, bajé la mirada por un instante y cuando volví a mirarlo me di cuenta de él había hecho lo mismo. Tan pronto nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar le sonreí y bajé la mirada otra vez. Después Oluo me interrumpió diciendo que su caballo estaba enfermo y algunas otras trivialidades que en el momento me importaron un comino.

Todos los días veo al Capitán; es mi superior en rango y soy parte de su escuadrón, así que me lo tengo que topar casi a todas horas, pero por fortuna sólo pocas veces estamos solos. Desde que comencé a percibir su nerviosismo cuando estaba cerca de mí, evité a toda costa estar a solas con él. Quién sabe qué pasaría en ese caso, o los aprietos en los que me metería por no ser suficientemente prudente.

Ya hace más de un mes desde que eso pasó, y hoy en día continúa. No es que me esté quejando; al contrario, me siento de lo mejor y hasta creo que mi rendimiento en los entrenamientos ha mejorado, pero desde hace unos días no saco de mi cabeza la idea de que existe una posibilidad de algo más entre nosotros.

Es como si hubiéramos creado nuestro propio lenguaje de miradas, roces y silencios, en el que los dos podemos decir lo que sentimos sin usar la voz. Y me siento cómoda así, como si las piezas encajaran a la perfección sin necesitad de decir algo, y al mismo tiempo estoy segura de que Levi también siente algo por mí, pero no sé hasta qué punto él esté dispuesto a actuar.

No se cómo llegamos a ésta situación: él y yo sentados en una colina cercana al castillo que usamos como cuartel, sin decir una palabra y disfrutando de la refrescante brisa con aroma a hierba fresca; yo metida en mis remembranzas y él perdido en sus pensamientos, en un instante tan pacífico que me hace olvidar todo sobre los titanes, las murallas y el ejército.

Después del entrenamiento de la mañana el Capitán Levi nos dijo que teníamos el resto del día libre, y yo quise aprovechar para cabalgar por el campo y hacerme las ilusiones de que vivíamos en un mundo libre, pero no puedo acordarme del momento en el que mi amor platónico decidió acompañarme durante el paseo; de repente desperté de mi letargo y vi Levi sentado junto a mí, sin tener una idea clara de lo que había pasado.

No puedo decir si lo que siento es amor, atracción, admiración o sólo un amor platónico, lo que sí se sé es que es algo nuevo y demasiado intenso. Mi corazón explotará si no hago algo antes. La cuestión es ¿qué?

Mi experiencia en el amor es cercana a cero. Tuve un novio cuando estuve en la academia miliar, pero nada que fuera lo suficiente para tomarse en serio. Nunca había estado enamorada, si es que eso es lo que tengo. En lo que respecta a él, estoy casi segura de que tampoco es muy diestro en el asunto, y eso se nota.

Me parece cómica la manera en la que actuamos, como dos adolescentes tímidos queriendo acercarse, sin reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

¿Por qué soy así? Si tengo que enfrentar a un titán de cinto metros, no tengo problema alguna; mucho menos el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero entonces ¿qué nos pasa?

Mi nube mental se interrumpe en cuanto siento una mano posarse sobre la mía, esa mano que estaba usando como apoyo al sentarme en la hierba. Rápido volteo a ver nuestras manos juntas, la suya sosteniendo la mía con el perfecto balance entre fuerza y delicadeza. Una sensación mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Después lo veo con su mirada perdida en el horizonte frente a nosotros, un tenue color rosado en sus mejillas y el cuello tenso, como si tratara de no voltear y yo sólo puedo sonreír como tonta mientras aprieto con suavidad sus dedos dentro de mi mano.

Suspiro y siento como la temperatura aumenta. Mis nervios están a punto de traicionarme, pero siento una inmensa alegría dentro de mi pecho e intento mantener la calma viendo el paisaje salpicado de nubes y pájaros volando, cuando siento su mano en mi mejilla y sus suaves labios sobre los míos presionando delicadamente. El beso más dulce que me han dado y al mismo tiempo el que más había ansiado.

Después de que sus labios me abandonan, nos tumbamos en la hierba y yo lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo, en silencio; ya todo había sido expresado y no necesitamos de las palabras, no decimos nada por el momento.


	11. El clásico

El cuartel se encontraba más tranquilo que de costumbre. Estábamos a mitad de un fin de semana feriado y muchos soldados habían salido de vacaciones o aprovecharon para pasar tiempo con su familia. Algunos viven fuera del cuartel, otros como mi escuadrón entero, preferimos vivir dentro de los cuarteles. ¿Qué puedo decir? Así no tenemos que pagar renta o hipoteca.

Ese fin de semana había sido ansiado por mis compañeros, al igual que yo, desde hacía ya un mes y medio, cuando dieron la noticia del gran evento que sucedería: un clásico de soccer tendría lugar ese día. Personalmente, siempre he sido aficionada al futbol. Desde que era pequeña veía los partidos con mi papá, y ahora estando el ejército, rodeada la mayoría del tiempo por hombres, se ha convertido en una afición más arraigada.

Este fin de semana jugarían dos equipos archirrivales por tradición: el Barcelona contra el Real Madrid, lo cual era ya bastante emocionante, pero había algo más que me había hecho ansiar la hora del partido desde hacía varios días. Y no, no era la botana o las cervezas que nos habían autorizado consumir durante ese día. Pero ¿por dónde empezar?...

Hacía ya algunos meses desde que nos habían asignado a un nuevo escuadrón. El Comandante Erwin autorizó al Capitán Levi la creación de un escuadrón enfocado a operaciones especiales, para el cual por fortuna fui seleccionada con mis tres compañeros, Erd, Gunther y Oluo, siendo yo la única mujer.

Todos veníamos de diferentes partes del país, y eso me sorprendió mucho porque eso quería decir que el Capitán se había basado en nuestros expedientes y habilidades en el campo de batalla para escogernos. Hoy en día me llevo bastante bien con los chicos; somos un equipo muy unido, aunque cuando se trata de futbol las rivalidades aparecen, sobre todo en partidos como el que estábamos a punto de ver.

La cuestión fue que al enterarnos de que sería un fin de semana de cuatro días, comenzamos a planear lo que haríamos el día del partido y toda la logística para ello. Para alegría de los chicos y para qué esconderlo, también la mía, el Comandante Erwin nos permitió tomar cervezas durante el día, así como utilizar el salón de usos múltiples para ver el juego pero además de eso los chicos lo invitaron, junto con Hanji Zoe (líder del escuadró de investigación científica), al Capitán a ver el partido junto con nosotros. Eso me puso un intranquila.

Aunque me dé pena admitirlo, estoy enamorada del Capitán Levi. Y eso parece ser un gran problema para un militar como yo… y como él. Por eso mismo no he hecho nada al respecto y espero que no sean muy obvios mis sentimientos por él. La verdad, pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos; el ser parte de su escuadrón lo requería. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a acá la cercanía no se limita a las actividades con los miembros del equipo; de vez en cuando le ayudo en el papeleo que debe entregar al Comandante e incluso me he topado con él cuando salgo a correr por las mañanas o voy a la biblioteca para leer un rato y todo eso ha hecho que tengamos un vínculo especial. O al menos eso me gusta pensar.

De cualquier forma, este fin de semana estaría con nosotros viendo el partido y eso me emocionaba mucho, pero al mismo tiempo me traía con los nervios a tope. ¿Qué posibilidades habría de que pasara algo entre los dos? ¿Qué tal que alguien nota mis sentimientos por él, o mi sonrojo cuando lo veo?... o peor aún ¿qué pasaría si él le va al equipo contrario el mío? Todo estaría por verse ésta tarde.

Desde muy temprano por la mañana Oluo y Gunther se encargaron de llevar un par de sillones y sillas al salón de usos múltiples. También llevaron mesas, una pantalla de televisión, instalaron el cable para ver todo en HD y, sobre todo, se encargaron de la limpieza del lugar. Era impensable que el Capitán Levi estuviera en un lugar que no considerara lo suficientemente limpio. Creo que los meses de entrenamiento con él nos habían enseñado bastante sobre su obsesión por la limpieza. A mí me tocó ir de compras y preparar la botana junto con Erd.

-Petra… supongo que ya tienes algo en mente para preparar ¿verdad? Yo no sé cocinar muy bien y no se me ocurre qué hacer de botana. No quiero terminar envenenando a todo el escuadrón.

-Descuida, ya tengo todo pensado. Necesitamos pan, salchichas, papas fritas, condimentos, salsas, carnes frías…

-¡Que alivio!… por cierto, ya sé que eres aficionada al futbol pero nunca nos has dicho cuál es tu equipo favorito, o al menos a quién le vas en el partido de hoy.

- Pues… eso es algo que me reservaré hasta el momento del juego. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que… mi equipo favorito es uno de los que hoy jugará.

-¿Ah sí? Mmm…. Creo que será difícil adivinar a quién. Claro que, como sé que eres conocedora de futbol, estoy casi seguro de que eres del Real Madrid como yo.

-Ya lo verás.

Después de terminar con las compras regresamos al cuartel. Aún era temprano pero entre más rápido estuviera todo listo, mejor. Por supuesto, Erd se encargó de traer una buena dotación de cervezas y coquetear un poco con la chica que las promocionaba. Típico de él.

Cuando todo estuvo listo tuvimos unas horas libres antes del partido y aproveché para bañarme y por supuesto ponerme la camiseta de mi equipo favorito. Después me encaminé a la cocina para comenzar a llevar las cosas hacia el salón de usos múltiples. En el camino me encontré a Gunther, quien se me quedó viendo y puso cara de alegría.

-¡Petra! ¡qué bien, le vas al Barcelona! ¡Eso es todo mujer! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes?

-Digamos que trataba de mantener un poco el misterio – comencé a reír.

-¿Te ayudo a llevar las cosas?

No mucho después de que terminamos de llevar todo, Erd y Oluo aparecieron. Yo ya sabía que eran aficionados al Real Madrid, sin embargo siempre fui muy cuidadosa de no antagonizar con ellos o de decirles quién era mi equipo favorito, y por eso sus expresiones no tuvieron precio.

-¿De verdad? ¿Al Barcelona?...me has decepcionado.

-Con esos gustos, dudo que puedas llegar a ser mi esposa… -Oluo dijo mientras arreglaba su camiseta del Real Madrid con orgullo. Ese tipo puede ser demasiado pedante cuando se lo propone.

-¡Oluo, me alegro de que lo aclaras, eso me quita el sueño por las noches –intenté sonar lo más sarcástica que pude.

-Al menos esto está balanceado… somos dos y dos. ¿Alguien sabe a quién le va el Capitán Levi?

La verdad es que nadie tenía idea de a qué equipo apoyaba el capitán. De hecho, ni siquiera sabíamos si le gustaba el futbol, pero de todas formas comenzamos a discutir al respecto. Sin llegar a conclusión alguna, entonces encendimos la tele y sintonizamos las previas al partido.

Minutos después llegó el Comandante Erwin, vistiendo unos jeans, una playera blanca casual y una chamarra negra con rayas blancas y el logotipo del Real Madrid. ¡Qué suerte la nuestra!

-Comandante, usted sí que sabe de futbol.

-¡Hala Madrid! –Dijo el Comandante y comenzó a reír con los chicos.

No mucho después entró Hanji, quien siendo fiel a su usual excentricidad, vestía una playera del AC Milán. Para ser honesta, no vi venir eso pero me causó mucha gracia. Ya faltaba poco para el partido y comenzamos a abrir las cervezas y platicar sobre las predicciones para el juego, pero entre más tiempo pasaba, más aumentaban mis nervios.

Era muy rara la ocasión en que había visto al Capitán en situaciones no laborales y eso me emocionaba bastante, sobre todo el verlo con ropa casual, como aquel día, cuando lo encontré en uno de los cafés cerca de la base militar. Siempre había pensado que era un hombre bastante apuesto, lo cual se exaltaba con el uniforme militar, pero verlo con ropa de civil no tenía precio.

Comencé a soñar despierta otra vez y de ese estado de trance sólo me sacó la exclamación de Erd.

-Gunther, me debes $200.

-Espera, la apuesta era si traía la camiseta de algún equipo, así que se anula.

De inmediato miré hacia la puerta para ver al Capitán Levi entrar, vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro, una camiseta de manga larga azul marino y encima una playera blanca. Nada del otro mundo, todo bastante casual, pero me pareció que se veía bastante bien.

-Tsch… ¿de verdad pensaron que iba a traer el uniforme de algún equipo? –su tono era el de siempre mientras nos veía a todos uniformados con las camisetas de nuestros equipos.

-Creo que el pequeño Capitán no es aficionado a algún equipo en particular… de hecho, no creo que sea muy aficionado al futbol –Hanji dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza y sonreía.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, estúpida cuatro ojos? Ni siquiera traes una playera de algún equipo que juegue hoy.

-Lo sé, pero no quería desentonar con los chicos y es la única playera de fútbol que tengo –guiñó un ojo y tomó uno de los sandwiches que había en la mesa frente al sillón.

-Capitán ¿no quiere una cerveza? –Me paré de donde estaba sentada para buscar la hielera donde habíamos metido las latas.

-Gracias Petra –dijo mientras le daba la lata y mis dedos rozaron los suyos.

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar y todos estábamos muy emocionados, incluso el Capitán se veía más relajado que de costumbre. Convenientemente él estaba sentado junto a mí y si no fuera porque de verdad me interesaba ver el juego, habría estado por completo distraída con la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y su pierna junto a la mía, tocándose de vez en cuando.

Cuando había una jugada buena alguien gritaba o vociferaba, incluso hubo reclamos por parte de todos hacia el árbitro u otros jugadores. Frases como "¡Hey! ¿qué le pasa? ¡Eso fue falta! Le metió el pié", "No seas idiota, el imbécil se tiró. Cuatro ojos debería pasarte sus lentes", "¡eso era penal!" "¡pasa el maldito balón!" o "que deje de hacerle al cuento, ni siquiera lo tocó" se escucharon todo el partido.

En cuanto cayó un gol del Barcelona brinqué de emoción, junto con Guther, que casi tira el plato con frituras frente a él. Durante todo el partido tuve la sensación de que el Capitán Levi me observaba, lo cual pude comprobar algunas veces que volteé hacia su dirección para sonreírle o hacer algún tipo de gesto. Su expresión no cambió mucho durante todo el partido, pero a estas alturas creo que lo conozco bastante bien, y sé que disfrutó el juego, el cual por cierto estuvo bastante interesante. Al final ambos equipos empataron, y eso fue bastante conveniente para evitar enojos entre los presentes.

Después de eso seguimos platicando por varias horas, disfrutando de las botanas que habíamos preparado, bebiendo cervezas y contando algunas experiencias en el ejército. Cuando se hizo de noche y todos estábamos bajo los efectos del alcohol, aunque en diferentes niveles, decidimos dar por terminada la reunión.

-Erd, Gunther, Oluo, quiero que dejen este lugar totalmente limpio y como lo encontraron –dijo el Capitán Levi con autoridad y serio como acostumbraba a comportarse..

-¡Sí señor!

-Petra, te ayudaré a limpiar lo de la cocina.

Casi no había platos para lavar y cuando Erd y yo terminamos de preparar las botanas en la tarde dejamos la cocina muy limpia, por eso el Capitán y yo no tuvimos mucho trabajo que hacer. Yo lavaba los platos mientras él los secaba y guardaba. Fue un momento que disfruté bastante porque hablamos de trivialidades, cosa que ya llevábamos tiempo haciendo en nuestros encuentros casuales por el campo militar o la biblioteca, pero yo sentía que entre plática y plática nos volvíamos más cercanos y él se interesaba en mí… hasta cierto nivel. Tal vez yo estaba haciéndome falsas ilusiones y éstas eran alentadas por las cervezas que me había tomado.

En eso me dispuse a guardar el dip de cebolla en el refrigerador, sin fijarme que él estaba justo atrás de mí y por accidente ensucié su camiseta.

-¡Capitán! Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión… -sentí como si todo lo que había logrado hasta entones se había ido al caño, sobre todo sabiendo lo quisquilloso que es con la limpieza.

-No te preocupes… -se apresuró a quitarse la camiseta de manga corta mientras yo buscaba un poco de detergente para que la pudiera limpiar y no quedara mancha alguna.

-De verdad lo siento mucho Capitán… no vi dónde estaba…

-No te agobies tanto, fue un accidente. Además yo estaba justo detrás de ti, en todo caso la culpa es mía –dijo mientras enjuagaba su camiseta en el lavadero de la cocina, sin rastros de enojo o tensión en su voz.

-Ok…- traté de cambiar de tema un poco al notar el silencio que siguió- hoy ha sido un día bastante divertido, ojalá se pudiera repetir… aunque quizá con otro tipo de actividad, pues usted no se ve tan aficionado al futbol.

-Si quieres háblame de tú… estamos solos, después de todo –dijo con una voz amable, lo cual me desconcertó mucho, no sólo por lo que me había dicho sino por el cómo lo dijo y esa pequeña chispa que había en su voz. Nunca había escuchado su voz así ¿sería acaso algo de dulzura? Su voz siempre me había parecido bastante sexy, pero en ese momento era mucho más atractiva para mí.

-Gracias… Capitán.

-¿Crees que si no me gutara el futbol habría visto el partido con ustedes? –me miró de reojo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que no. Pero tampoco creí que este partido fuera de especial interés para ti –me sentía un poco rara hablándole de tú, pero podía acostumbrarme a ello.

-Es que ustedes nunca me preguntaron a qué equipo le iba –y entonces se volteó hacia mí, con una mirada muy peculiar y que nunca le había visto. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y bajé la mirada para encontrarme con la playera de manga larga que había estado prácticamente tapada por la otra tenía un logo del Barcelona bordado en rojo. Al parecer era una de esas camisetas de la tienda oficial del equipo.

Otra vez lo miré a los ojos, sin duda encontrando una pequeña sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Comencé a reír tímidamente.

-Te confieso que me alivia mucho el que seas aficionado al Barcelona. Esos fanáticos del Real Madrid son…

-Son un caso especial –hubo una pausa- Creo que todo está terminado aquí, ya podemos irnos a dormir… permíteme escoltarte a tu cuarto.

-Gra…gracias –de verdad estaba agradecida. Con él y con el ambiente oscuro que había porque yo estaba bastante sonrojada.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi dormitorio lo miré con timidez, pero sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias por el día de hoy. Disfruté mucho ver el partido con ustedes…y lo entusiasta que eres con tu equipo favorito.

-No, gracias a ti…

-Petra, es un fin de semana largo entonces… no sé… tal vez te gustaría ir a tomar un café, o algo –dijo bajando la mirada y con su habitual tono, el cual no iba para nada de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo- podríamos seguir hablando de futbol… -y otra vez estaba ahí esa mirada que casi hace que me falte el aire.

-Claro, me encantaría. ¿Mañana al medio día? –No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Me parece perfecto… -dijo con calma, haciendo algo que me dejaría helada: muy lento se acercó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentí su calidez y aroma tan peculiar cerca de mí, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Me dejó sin palabras –buenas noches Petra.

Y se fue muy tranquilo hacia su dormitorio, con esa manera de caminar tan suya y la playera recién lavada en su mano. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Para estar entonados(as) con el mundial, acá está le primero de vario con temática de futbol. Sé que no es el mejor pero espero les haya gustado… si no, dejen su queja xD Por cierto, hoy juega México! Y España! **_

_**Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, soy aficionada al Barcelona. La verdad es que se me ocurrió escribir esto mientras estaba preparando botana para ver un clásico… pude visualizar claramente a Erwin siendo fan del Real Madrid…y como no pude decidirme por el equipo de Hanji, la puse con otro muy random. Espero les haya gustado este AU. Y que no se ofendan los del "hala Madrid", pero es que de verdad son pedantes a veces…**_

_**Recuerden visitar mi tumblr (link en mi bio).**_

_**Saludos, abrazos y buenas vibras!**_


	12. Día del padre

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando Petra Ral se despertó y con mucha prisa se puso el uniforme militar para terminar rápido sus tareas asignadas. Era sábado y los altos rangos de la milicia concedieron el fin de semana como feriado con motivo de día del padre y eso puso de buen humor a la mayoría de los soldados. Muchos de ellos ansiaban ese tipo de festividades "es mejor aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con la familia porque nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser la última vez que los veamos" era lo que estaba presente en la mente de los militares, en especial los jóvenes.

El escuadrón del Capitán Levi no era excepción para el pequeño descanso, pero la condición fue que podían salir del cuartel después de terminar sus tareas, mismas que eran básicamente la limpieza del lugar, por eso todos madrugaron el sábado.

-¡Buenos días Erd! –dijo Petra a su compañero cuando entró a la biblioteca con trapeador y cubeta en mano.

-Buenos días Petra. Parece que todos madrugamos hoy ¿lista para ir a casa? Ya casi termino de sacudir. Sólo me falta la cocina y podré salir hacia mi ciudad natal.

-Claro, en cuanto termine el piso de la biblioteca y termine de limpiar el pasillo de arriba, me puedo ir. Quiero pasar a la ciudad antes para comprarle un regalo a mi padre.

-Eres de Düsseldorf ¿verdad? Deberías visitar la plaza en el distrito Hilden, hay bonitas cosas ahí –Erd dijo mientras se bajaba de la escalera donde estaba subido, disponiéndose a empezar con el trabajo de limpieza en la cocina.

-Gracias, lo tendré en mente… y por si ya no te veo después, que tengas buen fin de semana. Nos vemos el lunes.

Erd salió de la biblioteca, dejando a su compañera trapeando con una gran sonrisa y metida en sus pensamientos. El tiempo que tardó en terminar con el lugar pasó muy rápido porque estaba distraída pensando en lo que le compraría a su papá y lo mucho que se alegraría de verla. Cuando subió al pasillo del cuarto piso se alegró de que ya casi todos los soldados del lugar se hubieran ido ya, así no tendría que preocuparse por que pasaran por el suelo recién limpio con sus botas sucias y llenas de lodo.

El sol ya comenzaba a brillar a través de las ventanas del cuartel y unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, subiendo por las escaleras con prisa.

-¡Petra! ¿Dónde está el resto del escuadrón?

-Buenos días Capitán – ella sonrió, distrayéndose por un momento su precisa actividad, que era tallar el piso con un cepillo- Vi a Erd hace poco más de una hora, seguramente ya se fue a su casa. A los demás, no los he visto pero supongo que habrán hecho lo mismo. –rió por dentro después de ver el gesto en la cara del Capitán. De seguro se le había olvidado que tendrían el fin de semana libre y puso cara de disgusto- recuerde que hoy…

-Es verdad… esas estúpidas festividades –Levi cruzó los brazos y miró por la ventana - y supongo que tu harás lo mismo en un rato.

-Así es, pero le avisaré antes de irme –lo miró mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, con cuidado de no pisar por donde todavía estaba mojado y bajar por la escaleras.

Después de que terminó con la limpieza del pasillo, Petra fue hacia la oficina del Capitán y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Capitán Levi? –le gustaba pronunciar su nombre casi tanto como a él le gustaba escucharlo viniendo de sus labios- ya he terminado con mis deberes ¿desea que haga otra cosa ates de irme?- la miró un instante, como si estuviera considerando retenerla por un rato más, pero algo en sus ojos le impidió hacerlo.

-Düsseldorf ¿verdad? Vete con cuidado –continuó con lo que estaba escribiendo.

-Hasta el lunes Capitán.

Se apresuró hacia su cuarto para ponerse ropas de civil y emprender el corto viaje hacia su ciudad natal, que estaba relativamente cerca del cuartel; apenas unos cuarenta minutos de viaje. Después tomó su bolso y bajó hacia los establos para tomar su caballo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó un carro acercarse.

-Te llevo- preguntó el Capitán bajado del carro y asomándose para buscar a la chica -¿Petra? –preguntó cuando la vio. Sabía que era ella, pero le sorprendió mucho el verla con un atuendo diferente al uniforme militar.

-Capitán… ¿Va para allá? – tenía un poco de curiosidad ya que Levi se quedó callado un momento, mientras la observaba con detenimiento. Llevaba un sencillo vestido azul celeste, sin mangas y un delicado encaje en los bordes de la tela y por dentro él agradeció que la gente normal no usara uniforme para asuntos personales.

-No hay nada que hacer en un cuartel prácticamente vacío, y si me quedo la estúpida de Hanji querrá que le ayude con sus odiosos experimentos.

-Ah… pues en ese caso, aceptaré su oferta.

Los dos subieron al carro. Levi llevó las riendas del caballo todo el camino mientras ella le contaba sobre su pueblo natal y hacía comentarios sobre lo bonito que se veía le paisaje campirano por la mañana. No era muy seguido que Levi saliera del cuartel para asuntos que no fueran oficiales, y ese pequeño paseo era refrescante para variar, además le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, sobre todo si el ambiente en el que estaban no era estrictamente laboral; algo que en contadas ocasiones sucedía.

En cuanto llegaron al pueblo se encontraron con un montón de gente en las calles. Los mercaderes acababan de abrir sus tiendas y algunas personas caminaban mientras acarreaban bultos con alimentos o telas. Era un pueblo agradable y tranquilo, con casas muy bonitas que tenían los rejados rojos y las fachadas color crema y a lo lejos se escuchaba un río pasar.

-Se lo agradezco mucho Capitán ¿qué planes tiene para el fin de semana?

-Buscaré alguna posada en las afueras de la ciudad y tal vez pesque algo en el río- volteó a su alrededor, como si tratara de familiarizarse con el lugar.

-Conozco un lugar así, lo puedo llevar.

-¿No tienes que ir a ver a tu familia?

-Sí, pero antes quiero pasar a comprarle un regalo a mi papá y la plaza queda de pasó, así que son dos pájaros de un tiro: compro el regalo y evito que usted haga corajes al perderse por la ciudad– ella se rió en cuanto vio la cara de pocos amigos que puso Levi, pero él sabía que la chica tenía razón y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Dejaron el coche en uno de los establos de la ciudad y caminaron hacia la plaza, deteniéndose de vez en cuanto en las tiendas para curiosear con las cosas que vendían. Fue una caminata placentera y el Capitán se notaba relajado, hasta que se encontró con un aparador que le llamó la atención.

-Lo veo aquí en diez minutos. La tienda que estoy buscando está cruzando la calle –el asintió con la cabeza y entró en la tienda, donde encontró un juego de té que le trajo memorias de su infancia. Se quedó por un buen rato viéndolo y al final lo compró.

Al salir se encontró con Petra, que tenía en una mano un paquete con un bonito listón azul y en la otra dos vasos con algo extraño y amarillo.

-¿qué demonios es eso?

-Algo me digo que no conocía el helado, así que… tome- le dio uno de los vasos y siguió caminando –venga, conozco un lugar bonito donde lo podemos comer y no es tan ruidoso como la plaza.

Ambos caminaron hacia un parque que había a la orilla del río y se sentaron en los columpios, alejados de los pocos niños que jugaban en el lugar.

-¿Helado de vainilla dices?... que extraño, es frío –se llevó la cuchara a la boca.

- Es el postre local y es delicioso, por cierto. Cuando era pequeña veía la parque con mi papá a jugar y antes de regresar a casa me compraba un helado.

-Se ve que lo quieres mucho.

-Así es. Después de que muró mi mamá cuando yo era muy pequeña, él se encargó de mí y nos volvimos muy cercanos.

-No lo sabía. Lo siento…- hubo una pausa- ¿y no tienes hermanos?

-No… sólo somos él y yo.

-No le ha d haber caído en gracia que te hayas unido a la Legión de reconocimiento.

-La verdad es que no. Desde que me apunté en la academia militar se enfadó conmigo, pero después entendió mis razones y me apoyó. Además le escribo una carta todas las semanas y es como si estuviéramos cerca. Cuando leo sus contestaciones es como si lo estuviera escuchando junto a mí –ella miró hacia el cielo y Levi pudo apreciar su bonito perfil y su nariz ligeramente respingada- ¿y usted? –fue una pregunta casual, pero ella sabía que se estaba arriesgando un poco al preguntarle sobre su pasado. Se imaginaba lo dura que habría sido su infancia al haber sido un ladrón temprana edad, pero esperaba al menos averiguar un poco más.

-Mi infancia no fue agradable para nada- su rostro se oscureció y volteó hacia un lado, evitando la mirada de Petra.

-Disculpe, no debí preguntar.

-No sé qué fue de mis padres, pero los doce años un… asqueroso tipo me adoptó como su protegido y por desgracia le debo a ese idiota muchas de mis habilidades como soldado. Años después huí de donde vivíamos y regresé a esa ciudad, justo debajo de Sina. La verdad es que no tengo recuerdos gratos antes de escapar, mucho menos de mis padres… para ser honesto, mi figura paterna es un asco, por eso me parecen una pérdida de tiempo las tontas festividades como el día del padre.

-Entiendo –había algo en la voz de Petra que lo hizo voltear; cierto tipo de compasión, ternura y la necesidad de confortarlo después de las horribles cosas que de seguro vivió cuando era pequeño- siento que haya tenido malas experiencias…pero si no fuera por ello, usted no sería quien es hoy, y me parece que despierta admiración en muchas personas, incluyéndome a mí- su sonrisa fue dulce y ambos compartieron una mirada muy intensa.

-Petra… -ella le sonrió y volteó a ver a los niños que estaban jugando a lo lejos. Pateaban un balón y su papá los perseguía.

-¿Le gustan los niños?

-¿escuincles mocosos? tsch… para nada –ella rió cuando vio su expresión de asco y comenzó a mecerse en el columpio.

-La posada que le digo está a dos calles de aquí. Sólo siga en esa dirección y verá a la derecha un letrero verde. Es ahí.

-Te lo agradezco… y si quieres podemos regresar juntos al cuartel.

-Me parece bien. Lo veo mañana por la tarde…¿aquí?

-Sí… espero que la pases bien con tu padre.

-Muchas gracias- se levantó del columpio, se acercó un poco a él sin que se diera cuenta y le dio un beso en la mejilla -estoy segura de que usted podría llegar a ser un gran padre –sonrió y se alejó caminando, dejando a Levi desconcertado y un pequeño rubor en el rostro.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**Escribí esto con motivo de día del padre… se me ocurrió hoy en la tarde y aquí está. Fue algo rápido y creo que no es muy LevixPetra, pero espero que les guste. Va dedicado a mi papá, que de vez en cuando también lee mis fics :D**_

_**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Y sigan al pendiente el mundial, esperemos que les vaya bien a las selecciones de sus respectivos países y si no… pues al menos nos deleitamos con uno que otro jugador simpaticón xD**_

_**Una encuesta rápida: ¿les interesa más un fanfic LevixPetra enfocado más en su relación, o que sin dejar de ser romántico tenga una trama de acción?**_

_**¡Saludos y nos leemos el viernes!**_


	13. He aprendido

De repente sentí una fuerza colosal jalando el cable de mi equipo 3DMG y caí desde unos 10 metros de altura. La caída fue amortiguada por las ramas de un árbol que sin clemencia me rasparon la cara y rasgaron mi ropa. En seguida mi conciencia se desconectó y lo único que pude sentir fue dolor en distintos grados, punzante y sin pausa.

¿Así terminaría todo? ¿Con un estúpido accidente ocasionado por uno de esos titanes de mierda? Tal vez lo merezco, además el mundo nunca ha sido benevolente conmigo ¿por qué habría de serlo ahora? Siento remordimiento y pesar, no sólo por haberme arriesgado tanto a la hora de embestir a ese último titán, tampoco por haber cometido todas esas fechorías en mi temprana juventud, pero sí hay dos cosas que no me puedo perdonar: el no haber terminado con las asquerosas abominaciones gigantes que casi acaban con la humanidad… y no haber pasado más tiempo con Petra.

Dicen que la vida pasa frente a nuestros ojos justo en el último momento de nuestra existencia y ahora estoy seguro de que sí lo hace, pero sólo veo lo bueno. La primera vez que puse un pié afuera de las murallas y descubrí el mundo exterior; el aire fresco y el horizonte prometedor que, aunque estaba atiborrado de esos asquerosos titanes, daba la impresión de ofrecer mucho más que eso.

Después veo con claridad el día en que conocí a Petra. Un día bastante monótono y aburrido, o eso fue lo que pensé cuando Erwin me encomendó el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas de la Legión. Un puñado de mocosos inexpertos y bastante inútiles, como todos los recién graduados. Pero una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos color miel hizo que desviara mi mirada, no sólo por cómo se veía, sino porque tenía mucho potencial; sus movimientos eran mucho más fluidos y sutiles que los demás idiotas del pelotón.

-¡Hey tú! Tu nombre.

-¡Petra Ral, señor!

-Petra… muy bien, parece que eres la única que no es totalmente incompetente de entre todos estos mocosos. Trata de usar la gravedad en lugar de gastar el gas del tanque en exceso y así no será comida en la próxima expedición.

En definitiva no fue la mejor introducción, ni mucho menos fui el más amable, pero la sonrisa en su rostro justo cuando terminé de decirle eso nunca se me olvidará. Nunca había visto a alguien hacerlo con tanta sinceridad, mucho menos a un soldado de la Legión. Vemos tanta muerte, tanto sufrimiento y atrocidades que hasta se nos ha olvidado lo que es sonreír; yo había olvidado lo que era eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero desde ese entonces Petra se las arregló para sorprenderme cada día más.

Había olvidado tantas cosas y sensaciones, que parecía como si estuviera aprendiendo lo que era todo eso. Ella me mostró un mundo nuevo, a ponerle pausa a mí realidad para invitarme aun lugar sin desesperación, miseria ni sufrimiento. El estar con ella significaba una gran alegría en medio de mis oscuros pensamientos.

Lo siguiente que veo es la memoria de la tarde en la que por primera vez ocurrió algo entre los dos. Sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que a pesar de lo que pasara, no me arrepentiría de haberla besado. Ella estaba nerviosa y sus mejillas calientes por el sonrojo cuando, justo antes de que entrara a su dormitorio la tomé del brazo y despacio lo recorrí hasta llegar a su mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella, sintiendo su piel con las yemas de mis dedos, queriendo memorizar la sensación.

Ahora todo es borroso y poco a poco se oscurecen las imágenes frente a mis ojos. El dolor es continuo y siento la sangre corriendo por mi cuerpo. No me importa morir. Soy un soldado y estoy preparado para ello ¡pero con un carajo, no quiero irme de este mundo sin su recuerdo!

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero estoy seguro de que todo sucedió tal como lo recuerdo: la expedición, la caída, los recuerdos tan vívidos y el dolor. Mi cuerpo está tan adolorido que me cuesta respirar y no sé si pueda abrir los ojos. ¿Es el final?

-¿Levi? Me escuchas?

Siento una mano en mi hombro sacudiéndome con suavidad y la voz de Petra. Usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que me queda abro lo párpados ¿cómo demonios llegué a la enfermería? Estábamos a mitad de una excursión afuera de las murallas, caí desde una altura considerable y ahora estoy…

-Qué bueno que estés despierto. ¿Te duele algo? ¿tuviste un mal sueño?

-Petra… estoy… vivo.

-Nos metiste un gran susto cuando ese titán logró dañar tu equipo 3DMG, pero gracias a ese árbol no fue tan dura la caída, aunque el Comandante Erwin dijo que tendrías que tomarte unas semanas de descanso… te guste o no, no pongas esa cara, porque es una orden. – me miró por un momento con sus ojos tan vivos como siempre y alza su mano para tomar un vaso de agua que hay sobre la mesa, pero la detengo -¿qué sucede?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por todo. Por enseñarme tantas cosas, por ser tú la que está aquí y no otra persona. Gracias por ser tú, por haberlo sido y continuar siéndolo.

Después ignoro el gran dolor que siento en la espalda y los brazos para incorporarme y besar sus labios como tantas veces lo había hecho ya, sintiendo su suavidad en contraste con lo ásperos que seguramente han de estarlos míos. Siento dolor en la comisura de mi boca y un ligero sabor a sangre, pero lo único que me importa ahorita es la persona que me besa dulce y profundamente.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Antes que nada, gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que mis historias les sigan gustando. Tengo varias ideas en mente e incluso unas cuantas ya escritas, así que seguiré con las actualizaciones semanales. También recuerden que hay complacencias y peticiones… además, se aproxima un "especial" de bandas de rock/metal, seguiré con dos o tres historias más de futbol y… en julio una súper mega sorpresa!**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	14. Perspectiva y realidad

Levi y Petra han dejado de ser tan sólo el Capitán y la oficial a su cargo. Los altos mandos de la Legión de Reconocimiento saben lo que sucede, pero entre ellos es un secreto a voces que es tanto novedad como asombro. Erwin nunca lo ha considerado incorrecto; el cariño nunca es dañino y siempre motiva. Hanji bromea por el pequeño secreto del inexpresivo Capitán, pero considera inspirador el sentimiento en medio del caos en el que viven; luces escondidas en la penumbra. Mike se reserva su opinión y se limita a sonreír cada vez que los ve juntos; un hombre de pocas palabras.

El resto del escuadrón no se imagina lo que sucede entre ellos. Tal vez estén ciegos, o quizá la idea les parece un disparate. El Capitán y Petra; una subordinada y un superior; ella tan dulce, tan amable, tan gentil y él burdo, tajante y cascarrabias, pero no tienen idea de lo que se esconde tras la máscaras de la cotidianeidad y lo práctico.

Cuando nadie está cerca intercambian besos y caricias. Los caballos del establo son testigos mudos de sus ocultas muestras de afecto; en público sus miradas son discretas pero desbordan intensidad. Se dicen tantas cosas y sus ojos se convierten en labios que conversan y se besan aun dentro de la más grande multitud.

Cuando aparece la luna, Levi se escabulle hacia la alcoba de Petra y justo antes del alba, conservando todo sigilo y reserva vuelve a su habitación, sintiendo la adrenalina y peligro que eso conlleva. Otras veces es ella quien al no poder resistirse a la intensidad y delicadeza de su afecto, a escondidas lo visita por las noches.

A él le parecen adorables sus mejillas sonrojadas del color de sus labios y sus risas sinceras, llenas de música y aire fresco; ella adora su determinación, valentía y hasta su vulnerabilidad interna que lo hacen ambivalente como la noche y el día.

A veces, cuando nadie escucha discuten y se pelean. Petra le reclama por sus exigencias y demandas al entrenar, pero eso le da certeza de la confianza que el tiene en sus habilidades. Sólo quiere sacar lo mejor de ella. Levi se enoja porque ella cuestiona sus órdenes frente a los demás subordinados y no pone en su lugar a Oluo con esos fastidiosos comentarios, pero el pleito es tan intenso como la reconciliación.

Y al final del día los dos son secuaces de lo prohibida que debería ser su relación y partícipes del mismo sentir, que al unísono vibra dentro de sus corazones.

_**¡Sorpresa! **_

_**Como han dejado varios comentarios, ésta es la cereza del pastel para esta semana. Es corto, pero es algo diferente a lo que he venido escribiendo. Espero les haya gustado. Y otra pegunta, si escribiera una historia de varios capítulos ¿prefieren que lo ponga aquí junto con los drabbles o en un fanfic aparte?**_

_**Paloma12314: Morí de risa con lo de Pelvis! xD ya no lo podré ver igual… Creo que el "ahorita" es mexicanismo mío jijiji lo usamos mucho por mis tierras.**_

_**AR: Me encanta tu entusiasmo! Gracias :D Espero esta semana no haya estado pesada. ¿De vacaciones ya?**_

_**Koisshi Saotome: Que bueno que te gusten los drabbles. Y ya estoy pensando en uno donde Levi y Petra ya estén en una relación **____**!**_

_**Anzu Hyuga: ¿Eres merengue?! bueno… haz de saber que mi papá es fan del Real Madrid y yo del Barcelona, así que somos muy democráticos en mi casa ;) espero no haber herido susceptibilidades y… anotado! Sale uno con temática de celos, papas y refresco grandes.**_

_**Saludos y que tengan excelente semana.**_


End file.
